Resident Evil: Natural Disaster
by Saikia
Summary: (Completed) A realistic fiction based on the disasters of Hurricane Frances, Ivan, and more distruction that no one was aware of.
1. Proprolouge

Pro-prolouge

This story this going to be taking longer to update than my others. I'm basing my information on what's going to happen in the next few days..or

does that mean it'll be updated more freely..? Well, whichever happens.

Hurricane Frances hit North Carolina (where live) and caused really bad flooding, and knocked over a gas pump at a nearby gas station, so gasoline got into the water supply. We've had to drink water for the last week at school out of water bottles handed out, cause we couldn't drink out of the fountains.

Everyone kept saying "the water is contaminated" like it was some evil thing. That's where I got this idea.

It's started raining today because Hurricane Ivan is getting close, and it's supposed to be moving east, to where we are. Oh well, more flooding and more getting out of school. I'm sleeping in tomorrow morning

So this "chapter" is boring cause I'm explaining what you'll be seeing out of it. I hope it comes out okay. If I don't update much, I'm working on "Growing Pains" and possibly "Kingdom Hearts-Worlds Apart" too, so don't get impatient.

With love to all my reviewers,

Saikia

PS, if you didn't figure this out by now, this is going to be a realistic fiction story based on the hurricanes and Resident Evil.


	2. Prolouge

September 6th; the day following Labor Day.

Hurricane Frances has struck the coast of Florida, The Bahamas, and many other vulnerable places, several days prior. It started small, and ended small, but still left treacherous flooding problems in it's wake.

Frances only grew to a category three hurricane, but left it's power at two for the most part as it reached the Southern United States coast. A cold front from the South carried it to the northeast, and heavy rains poured into the French Broad River. Main problems consisted of flooding within North Carolina, Tennessee, South Carolina, and Georgia. Frances then moved North, and continued it's reign in Virginia, West Virginia, and

perhaps other places.

Though a small category hurricane, Frances caused enough flooding damage to force hundreds of peoples to evacuate from their homes and flee to shelters. Many people went without power. Water pipes broke, and the French Broad dam became useless to holding back anymore water.

Indeed, the dam actually couldn't be seen because the water levels were so high.

Quickly, the water supply was shut off, and, for a while, no one would explain why. Officials finally explained that a gasoline leakage made it's way into the waters, and all water, except for well water, was "contaminated." People obeyed the warnings, and bought bottled water for where it was convenient. Many stores had been flooded out of business.

But even now, a week later, people are claiming that the water is still "contaminated," even though it has been over a week since the accident happened. Couldn't the gasoline be filtered out, or run out, of the water system by now? No one knows about Umbrella's secret. Yes, Umbrella Inc.

There is such a thing.

Though there are games and movies that speak of the company, no one thought it was real. No one thought that most of their household products were processed through Umbrella, either. Learn the story behind the "contaminated" water, and the destruction that may be soon to come as Hurricane Ivan slowly presses toward North Carolina.

Here, you will learn the truth of the sicknesses that no one spoke of...


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is a strange occurance for all of you on the Eastern coast. It appears that the projected path of Frances has changed from moving further West to moving back over to the East coast. All of you on the East coast and a little further inland take shelter, if needed. It appears that within the next few hours, you will be receiving heavy rains and possibly tornadoes and hail. Flooding it definetly possible."

Amelia watched the television screen and rolled her eyes in doubt. Flooding? Probably in Madison County, thirty miles of here, but not in Asheville. Maybe even in Weaverville, which was in higher elevation and much near Madison, but she figured the city of Asheville wasn't threatened. She continued watching the Weather Channel.

"One of the largest warnings we have, as of now, is in Buncombe, around the Leicester and Asheville areas especially."

"The storm surely won't be that bad, will it?" She asked herself.

"Well, this certainly is odd," the second anchorman said. "The projected path of Hurricane Frances was toward the Gulf of Mexico, where it would lose power quickly because of the warm front coming in. It seems there is a cold front lingering on top of the North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia; most of the Eastern states have picked up a cold front from out of nowhere."

"Which is peculiar," the other added, "because the cold fronts tend to sweep down from Canada or the West. This one seems to be remaining stationary in North Carolina. It actually possibly started there."

"A cold front?" Amelia questioned. She had been lying on the floor, lazily watching the news, but now, her interest in what was happening grew.

"Well, for all of you out there," added the second anchorman, "please take shelter, which many of you may have to do. We are predicting mass flooding and most likely power outages in some areas. And this has been the latest report of Frances from the Weather Center. We now return you to your station."

Amelia had switched off the television before her show resumed. She crawled over to the couch, and lied down on it. "Weird."

Her mother walked in, having heard about the warning on television seconds prior. "What was that all about?"

"Well, they're thinking that Frances will move towards our way. They're screaming warnings for North Carolina, which they think the cold front is coming from."

Her mother blinked. "A cold front? How can they say there's a cold front? We've been having moderatly warm weather."

Amelia shrugged. "Maybe the air is cold, but closer to the ground, it isn't. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"But what about Rodney?"

Amelia then became a little concerned. Her boyfriend, Rodney, lived out towards Madison County. "I'll give him a call." She walked over to the phone that sat atop the coffee table, and the lights flickered when she picked it up. She listened through the receiver, and heard no dial tone. "Phones are dead?"

"The storm must the moving in," her mother reminded her.

"I'll go call on my cell," Amelia responded, and fled up the stairs. She picked up her phone, and attempted to call, but she couldn't receive a signal or service. "What the heck," the mumbled, and returned back to her mother downstairs.

"Do you think the storm is on it's way?" Her mother asked. The lights flickered again, then surgered for a moment, and left them in darkness for a few seconds, then the light returned.

"Either that or only our power is on the frits."

"Check the Weather Center again," her mother asked. "See if the storm is getting close."

When Amelia switched the television back on, she saw the doppler for only a moment. She heard people shouting out warnings for all of North Carolina and the surrounding states. The radar showed the swirling storm's power is colors of dark reds and yellows, indicating that the storm was indeed powerful. The weatherman's prediction of it hitting them has been a few hours late, and Amelia was surprised at how fast it was moving. It was moving right for her city, too.

The television picked up static, blinked on and off a few times, then shut off completly. The house rumbled violently when lightning struck nearby, and the thunder roared. The windows rattled in their frames. The lights continued to blink off and on a few times. Then, all was dark.

In the pitch black, Amelia's mother pulled a match out of her pocket, and struck it. She lit a nearby candle as the house began to shake and the rain pounded on the roof above them. She lit other candles that was displayed around the room, and neither she nor Amelia could speak of the worst that was to come.

(A little boring, I know, but I'm only starting. It doesn't seem like it's anywhere related to Resident Evil, but I'll get there. I'm just telling how everything started. Hope it seems okay so far)


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amelia's mother rejoined her in the living room, with another large candle in her hand, burning brightly. Shadows danced on the walls and beams of light reflected from off of the windows.

Nine candles were now aligned around the living room, and the flames on each of them bounced, as if they would hop right off of their wicks and set the home aflame. Amelia's mother sat on the couch, at Amelia's side, and they didn't make eye contact with each other for a long time. They were both concentrated on the storm outside. The howling winds were so fierce, they feared that their haven would blow over like the a straw home. Lightning flashed outside continuously, and the house kept trembling at the mercy of the thunder.

"When do you think it will stop?" Her mother asked.

"Not sure, but I hope soon. There's going to be some big problems tomorrow for lines being down, fallen trees, floods.."

"We can only hope for the best." Amelia's mother looked to her, and smiled, trying to lighten the moment. "And maybe you'll get out of school tomorrow."

"Wouldn't doubt it, if it does this all night."

Amelia stood, and departed to her room, leading herself upstairs in the dimness. She returned to take a candle from off of a table, and proceeded back upstairs. She placed it on her bedside table, and slipped under her warm covers to conceal the chills that ran through her. She wasn't sure if she shook because of the coolness of the air, or because of the so many possible deaths that would take place.

She pulled her blankets under her chin, rolled on her side, and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes to the dim light that shone through her window. The candle at her bedside at burnt itself out, and the morning light had awoken her, though it provided little. Since the clocks had been stopped due to no power, she knew not of what time it was, but assumed it was very early because the sun had only appeared to recently rise into the sky. Lavender clouds tried to hide behind the scarlet sun, but clouds in

dark shades of gray concealed the bright colors.

Amelia slipped out of her bed, still in her clothes from the day before, and walked out of her room, feeling for recognizable objects, seeing the sunlight could not shine in all of the house just yet.

She still had not looked out the window when she descended the stairs into the living room, where her mother sat in the recliner, leaned forward, a coffee mug in her hand. The television was on, but it wasn't producing a very clear image. Her mother's hand was shaking.

Amelia stood at her side, and looked to the television. She could not well make out everything, but she first noticed the long list of school

closures. She hadn't even seen a list that long for school closures during the blizzard.

Images flashed in between the static of homes, barns, buildings, and anything you can think of had been washed away by the raging floods. Bodies of people were being discovered in towns where the flooding had persisted because they were dragged so far. Telephone poles had been snapped in two, and hung in the wet roads. Some people had stopped in the roads to avoid them, and were shocked to death when they touched the electrified water. Businesses had sunken like toy ships in a bathtub.

Amelia noticed tears coming to her mother's eyes, and looked to the screen once more; a pair of quadruplet infants had drowned and were found along the bank shore, the mother crying over their small bodies.

The television blacked out, and all returned to silence again. Her mother had dropped her mug, and began bawling. She felt guilty that they lived upon a hill and away from the threat of floods, and was so overwhelmed by grief.

The dark coffee was being soaked in the Persian rug at her feet, but she cared not for it. Amelia looked at the stained rug, her mother, the rug again, and returned upstairs to the darkness. She draped her curtains shut tightly, and wrapped into a cocoon in her blankets, and quietly cried for the tragedies.

(Yes, dramatic. It won't sound like it's a Resident Evil story for a long time. It'll take a few chapters, but just stay hooked on it, and I'll get around to the good parts)


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Power had returned, but for how long?

Amelia looked to the clock. She had fallen back asleep, and had just awoken. The clock blinked continuously, annoyingly. She smacked it, but it wouldn't stop. She was too tired to mess with it right now.

Her cell phone would give the right time. She flipped it open. A little bit after one o'clock? The sky was so dim that it appeared else wise. She had slept until one, though?

She pulled back the drapes that hung over her window. Everything seemed so calm and still. Still as death, she thought. Branches had been forced off of large trees and leaves were scattered in blankets across the yard. The grass was probably well saturated, but since she did live in a bit of a higher elevation, she worried not about flooding.

She faintly heard her mother as she ascended the stairs calling to her. "What?" She mumbled.

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" Asked her mother.

"That there's no school? Trust me, I figured that out well by now," she said after pulling the covers over her head. She yawned.

"I know that, but you have Driver's Education. Don't you remember?"

Amelia blinked, and sat straight up. "They didn't cancel it based on the weather? School was closed, so why is Driver's Ed. open?"

"They're rescheduling it at the DMV up the road from the school. It's on high enough ground, and they're willing to let the students drive down any roads that aren't washed out. You completed the book work last week, did you not?"

"Yeah, but I kinda felt like sleeping today," she said groggily.

"Well, do what you wish, but I would try and take this opportunity to get your driving out of the way. You're already far older than the other students."

"Am I being lectured?" Amelia scoffed.

Her mother turned her heels at the doorway, and looked back at her. She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't have any attitude with me today, Amelia. I know you're tired and all of this is craziness, but that doesn't give you any excuse to disrespect me."

Amelia had pulled the covers back over her head, and rolled her eyes since her mother couldn't see her do it. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so harsh," she said sincerely, hiding the sarcasm.

"Well," her mother continued, "It won't start for two hours, so sleep for a little while if you wish, but I really think you should get this out of the way." Her mother left, and descended down the stairs. Amelia reached over for her phone, dialed a number, and listened as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa? You doing okay out there?"

Alyssa, her sister, had been out in Weaverville, which was twenty miles from Asheville, and in lower elevation. Fortunately, Alyssa had been staying at her friend, Devon's, house that was on higher elevation. "I'm okay. All the wind last night scared me. Since the house is a trailer, I was afraid it would blow away."

Amelia smiled. "Well, as long as you're not up in the clouds somewhere, I won't worry about you. You don't have any problems with flooding?"

"No, but the roads below us do. Since the roads leading out of here are flooded, I may not be coming back home for a while."

"Does mom know?"

"She knows. She called me this morning when you were still asleep. Of course, I don't mind staying out here for a little while. I don't think there's a danger of the waters coming this high."

"Well, I don't worry about that. Just make sure Devon's mom doesn't try to drive through water on roads, okay? I don't care how deep it is."

"Alright. I have to get off now. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Love you."

Amelia hung up. She and her sister weren't that close, and for some reason, she could never get the guts to say she loved her back. How did a fourteen-year-old seem like a threat?

Well, she would start driving this afternoon, and she shouldn't be worrying about anything. The instructors will always tell you to keep your mind only on driving, and that's what she had to do. She rested her eyes up a bit longer before the drive.

(Not much, but I'll guarantee you that the next chapter is going to have some action. You'll see what happens)


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amelia sat in a chair at the DMV, waiting anxiously for what may happen. She was next to drive after the following student, and she prayed she would do well.

"Hey, Amelia," a familiar voice arose.

"Hey, Desi." Amelia smiled quietly.

"So, are you nervous?" Desi questioned.

"Well, somewhat-"They heard the screeching of the rubber tires as the driver slammed her brakes in the DMV parking lot. Desi couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, just make sure you start braking early. Elsewise, you won't have any traction left on your tires."

Amelia stood, and walked for the door. The previous student had just walked from the car, her face a bright shade of scarlet, moving from the car as fast as her legs could take her. The instructor looked as though he had suffered a major heart attack.

Amelia entered the car, the instructor slow to respond. He was just a little tense from the previous student's ability to brake. Amelia slammed the door after her, and fastened her seat belt. The instructor twitched when the door slammed.

"Please be easy on the doors.. and on my heart."

Amelia smiled. "Don't worry, I'll stay within the speed limit." She put the gear into overdrive and began moving forward from the building. She ascended up the road instead of down into the flooded valleys.

She soon came to a road that would merge into traffic. She seemed a little hesitant to move onto the interstate, even though the traffic was hardly heavy. She looked over her shoulder, in the mirrors, and over her shoulder again. She bit her lip and braked to a complete stop when she almost merged into a car. A car behind her slammed on his brakes as well.

The instructor wiped his brow. "Stay calm, don't be tense."

"You're not really helping me when you're tense yourself," she said embarrassed.

She lightly depressed the accelerator and moved onto the interstate, glancing in her mirror at the driver behind her who was giving a rude gesture.

She drove up the road for a while, and braked suddenly when a speeding car merged suddenly in front of her. She braked and mumbled that he should've watched for her and yielded.

"Don't let him bother you," the instructor started, "he may not have seen you because you may have been in a blind spot."

She continued down the road when she saw a tractor-trailer ahead suddenly slow down. She braked quickly, and swung to the left. She noticed the symbol of a large red and white umbrella imprinted on the back of the truck. She was looking at the truck and didn't even notice the car to her left moving to her side, and another tailgating her.

She swung to the left, unable to see the car beside or behind her because both were in her blind spots. The car to her left pushed her back to the right, and the car immediatly behind her crippled the car, and sent it into a tailspin.

The instructor's head was knocked against his window, and a small trickle of blood ran down it. The car was now turned sideways in the middle of the interstate, and people desperatly tried to turn into either lanes to prevent hitting them. The instructor's foot was depressing the brake on his side of the vehicle. The engine died. Amelia tried to restart it.

"Great," she mumbled on the verge of tears, "I've totaled the car and knocked the instructor out. I'll never get my license."

Her head was leaned on the steering wheel, and she was still attempting to start it. She felt blood running down her forehead from where she had knocked it on the steering wheel from the two collisions. She turned the key and heard the motor rev up.

"Yes, thank you!" She shouted excitedly.

She pressed the accelerator, but her attempt was in vain. She didn't know the instructor's foot was pressing down the brake.

"Dammit, come on! Move!"

Up the road, she heard a thunderous honking sound. A tractor-trailer was speeding down the road, and hadn't reached her yet. It was moving much too quickly to merge with the other traffic. She noticed this truck, too, had a large white and red umbrella pictured on the front of it. Did the driver see her?

She pressed on the accelerator with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. He was one hundred yards from her and approaching fast. She looked to the instructor, then to the truck. Panicing, she unrestrained herself from the car, and ran into oncoming traffic. She heard a ear-piercing shriek of brakes behind her, and she ran for the interstate median. Not looking, she heard the shrieking of brakes at her left, and felt a pain at her side. She rolled from the asphalt onto the safety of the median grass.

The last thing she recalled before complete blackness was the sound of crackling flames following a metallic scraping that shook the ground beneath her.

(Finally, some action)


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's her condition?"

"Well, she was in a tragic accident, so they say. Two cars hit her, and sent her into a tailspin."

"This young? Then she's to blame!"

"No, no, it was a car from the DMV. She was trying to get her license."

"Well, isn't she still at fault, then, because she's inexperienced?"

"The man in the car that hit her said that a truck from Umbrella tried to run her off the road. He was speeding down the highway, never took the opportunity to check his mirrors. He just switched lanes without looking."

"Well, the woman in the car who ran into her.. she said that the girl did change lanes very closely. She probably didn't look over her shoulder and the car was in a blind spot. I believe that's what's happened!"

"Oh, Steven, will you shut up? You think the girl is to blame for all of it. She's only sixteen!"

"You also have to look at the other Umbrella commercial vehicle that was flying down the road. He was moving much too quickly. Traffic could have easily dodged around her, but she had to abandon the car and flee to safety because he couldn't avoid her."

"That's Umbrella for you."

"I hear that the crash from the Umbrella truck caused a spillage.. many people are getting sick from it."

"Should I go check on the other patient? She was contaminated by the spillage."

"Do you think the liquid is.. dangerous?"

"No one quite knows what Umbrella does.. can't say what the chemicals they use are.."

* * *

"Ow.." Amelia groaned. She felt so numb, and everything seemed so bright. She sat straight up in a bed, the environment unfamiliar to her. The walls were white, the light above her was a bright white, her sheets white, her gown white.. was she in a hospital?

She looked down at a tube that next to her bed. She trailed it, but the morphine tube didn't lead to her arm, so she obviously didn't get too hurt. Her head throbbed lightly, and she felt thin bandages wrapped around it. Her arms and legs were plastered with band-aids here and there, but she didn't seem to have any major injuries.

Someone was in the room with her, a roommate. She turned her head first to the window at her left, and saw the skies were still gray and clouded. Then she turned to the right and saw a woman lying in a bed, her face pasty and pale, her eyes were slightly glazed. She was looking straight up at the ceiling, her eyes bulging out, as if she saw something horrifying hanging from the ceiling and she feared it would fall down on her. She was gripping the sheets beneath her with all her might, her nails ripping the fabric. She was breathing heavily and thrashing as though she were tied down and trying to escape.

"No, God, no, don't let him take me!" She screamed. She went into a coughing spasm. "The Devil's face! I can see him! Get him away!"

Two male doctors rushed into the room when they heard the screams from the hallway, and rushed to her side.

"Ma'am, calm down," one said. He noticed she was staring at the ceiling in such a frightening way, and looked above him, but saw only the white ceiling. He looked into her eyes, but she kept her gaze away from him, still gripping the sheets and watching the ceiling, scared to death. "There's nothing there. The Devil is not there. Don't worry."

"The Devil has a hold on me!" She thrashed, and the two doctors tried to hold her down. "He has me! He poisoned me with Umbrella's chemicals, and I will be doomed to damnation in Hell! I will kill you all!"

"Please, lady, we're here to help!" The other doctor shouted.

"I know what Umbrella does!" She lady shrieked. "I once worked for them! I know what they're doing, and if you don't put me out of my misery, you'll all be killed!" She noticed the pen in the doctor's shirt pocket, and plucked it from him. She began stabbing herself in the arm, then turned the pen to her face, ready to strike at her eyes.

They both held her arms down, and one confiscated the pen from her. He was wiping the blood running down the woman's arm from the puncture away with an alcohol patch. She screamed when it burned against her flesh.

"Take her away!" He shouted. "Tell the other's that she's mentally unstable and needs to be transported!"

Amelia moved uncomfortably beneath her sheets as she watched the doctor who was left alone with her in the room. He heard her stirring.

"Ah, you're awake," he proclaimed.

Amelia yawned, and rubbed her sore head. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, just a crazy incident. You caused a lot of trouble, young lady."

Amelia's eyes widened. "You mean.. the accident from yesterday.. I caused that woman to go insane from that?"

He nodded. "At least, that's what Steven, the doctor that was just in here, says. I just think it was a freak accident."

"What's all wrong with me?"

"Well, just a few scratches and bruises. If I didn't suspect that you were sick from that spillage, I would let you go home."

"Does my mom know I'm here?"

"Yes, but we asked her not to be around you until we scanned you for any illnesses."

"What could I possibly have?"

The doctor looked over his shoulder and whispered "Do you remember a truck that had a umbrella printed on the back of it?"

Amelia merely nodded.

"Well, Umbrella is the company who owns that truck. They carry various chemicals, and we're keeping you here a few days to see if anything is wrong with you.. as in any illness from the chemicals."

"I see. I guess it's fine, then."

The doctor looked to his watch. "Time for another examination." Before Amelia even saw it coming, he pulled a suringe from inside his jacket and injected it into her arm. She fell asleep within a second, and was rolled away on a stretcher to the Experiment/Examination Room.

(Sorry there's a lot of talking)


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You told her WHAT?!"

"What bad came of it? She's going to lose her memory anyway."

"That doesn't matter! She isn't going to completely lose it! She's going to recount back on recent events, and what if she remembers what you told her? If this were to become like the incident in Raccoon City--"

"That really happened?"

"Yes, but the public doesn't have to know that, and neither does a child! If we're going to evolutionize her, then what if she were to recall back to what you told her? She would come after us if anything were to happen and rebel!"

"I think you're being a little hysterical."

"Hysterical?! I have to be! No one needs to know about Umbrella! Even though we're clearing her memory, she will still remember a few things!"

"I think you're still carrying this a little too far."

"You think I'm carrying THIS too far?"

There was a gunshot and a loud thump to the ground.

* * *

"Where am I--?" Asked Amelia. She sat up slowly on an examination table, lights brightly glaring over her face. She shielded them with her arms. "So bright.." She hopped off of the examination table, and lost her balance as the felt for the floor below her. She crawled for a moment to feel the floor beneath her as her eyes tried to focus. She noticed a mirror across from her.

"Hello there."

She screamed, and jumped back from it, then glanced around the room. "Don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"I'm not here to hurt you," said the distorted voice. The man behind the two-way mirror tried to conceal his voice by distorting it. "What is your name?"

Amelia blinked. "My name? I.. who.. huh?"

"How old are you?"

"Er.. I'm.. not sure."

"The school you attend?"

"Uhm.. North Buncombe."

The man behind the mirror whispered to the other, "Is that the right answer?"

"No," he told him, "that was from the past. She thinks she still goes there."

"I see.."

"Where am I?" Amelia asked.

"There was an accident," the man told her, "and we're just checking your status." Within the control room, he depressed a button, and yellow smog poured into the room where Amelia stood. She fell to the ground within an instant, quickly asleep. The men recovered her moments later, placed her in a bed, and a pair of headphones over her ears whilst she lied in her slumber.

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes again, but this time, she was in a hospital bed. On her ears was a set of headphones that was only playing clicks, as of now. She took them off of her ears, and looked around the room. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few days," a nurse who entered her room lied.

"I guess that's why I feel so hungry.." Amelia said, knelling over and holding her stomach. "I feel kinda naseated, too."

"What's your name, hon?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"Alice McKinley," said Amelia. "And what's yours?"

The nurse smiled. "I'm Joyner Ray. You can call me Nurse Joyner."

Amelia smiled. "Okay. Do you think we can go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"Just one moment," the nurse told her. "You were stung by a bee the other day, because of your allergies, and hit your head on something right before you passed out--"

"I know," Amelia said slightly annoyed, "I remember."

"Well, I want to check your memory. How old are you, honey?"

"Thirteen."

"Your parents?"

"Kelly and Daniel McKinley."

"What school do you attend?"

"Erwin High School."

The nurse smiled, satisfied. The pulled back Amelia's sheets, and helped her step down onto the tile floors. She helped her regain her balance. "Alright then, dear. Your memory seems fine. Let's hurry on down to the cafeteria. They'll be serving soon."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you're sure your memory is fine?" The nurse asked Amelia, biting into a bologna sandwich she obtained from the cafeteria. She kept a sincere smile on her face, a false smile of concern.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can remember everything. Don't worry about me. Though, the bee stinging me is a bit fuzzy."

"Well, it must've stung you and you didn't even know it. You blacked out quickly, you see."

Amelia took a bite of her chicken sandwich, and noticed the room around her. She was still slightly confused by the new area, but tried desperately to cope. "I'll head on back to my room, now. I'm getting drowsy."

"It might be the morphine," the nurse admitted. "Make your way on back, then."

* * *

"Have you disposed of them properly?"

"What do you mean DISPOSED? You make it sound as though they were garbage."

"They might as well be, wiped from her memory. Is there anyone of significance that Umbrella hasn't annihilated?"

"They visited the home and 'disposed' of the mother. They're still searching for the sibling."

"Her sister? Where did she run off to?"

"Well, they're assuming a friend's house. Umbrella didn't bother to ask questions, and just immediately assassinated the woman."

"Any other relatives that are near her?"

"Not that we know of. Most of them live in Florida, and the others scattered in far away locations."

"Any friends or close cousins that visit her frequently?"

"Look, they're got guards on standby at the home. If the sister or anyone comes, they'll be dealt with easily."

There was a pause, then, "What story are we going to tell the girl? She'll obviously have to go to a new family."

"Well, she's already been brainwashed with information that her relatives live in far off states. She'll be put with a new family."

"But they'll have to know of what we're doing. They'll ask about the situation for their inconvenience."

"Then we'll just keep her for a while.. until we can, perhaps, find someone of the government to take her in. We can't gun down anyone who is not willing to take her."

"And you're sure you can think of no one close to her?"

"As of my knowledge, no."

* * *

A young boy entered the hospital, and ran to the receptionist, out of breath. "Do you know where Amelia McKinley's room is?"

The receptionist looked up, and raised her eyebrows, slightly suspicious. "Are you a friend of hers?"

He nodded. "Yes, a very close friend."

She nodded. "Come with me. I'll have my coworkers brief you."

He was confused, but merely shrugged and followed the young nurse. She led him to the room behind the front desk and up a staircase to a dim room. Two distinguished doctors were talking when she interrupted them by entering the room. "So sorry, but this is a friend of Alice's."

The boy looked to her confused. "No, her name is--"

The older doctor interrupted. "Amelia, yes, I know. I'll explain everything."

"Or better yet, I'll explain. Amelia was in an accident."

The boy crossed his arms. "I know this. That's why I'm coming to see her."

"Please, let me continue. She hit her head and caught amnesia. We need you to assume that her name is Alice and that she leads a different life, because that's what she assumes her name as. Her life, as it was perceived before, has completely changed."

The boy blinked. "She doesn't remember.. anything?"

"Only what she remembers to her to identity."

"Can she go back to the way she was, like I can help her remember--"

"Oh, heavens, no! She will become confused and everything around her will seem unreal. She needs to resume her identity until she remembers her former self. Until then, you must play along and act as though things are normal. I know, as a long-term friend, it will seem strange, but she will recuperate eventually."

"You are what to her now?" Asked the older doctor.

"I'm her--" The boy started.

"Friend. Don't force me to repeat myself, old bag," said the younger doctor to the eldest. "What school do you attend, boy?"

"Erwin High."

"How convenient! We're transferring her there."

"She can't remain at her old school?"

"She assumes she goes to Erwin."

"I see.."

"Now that you understand the situation, please follow instructions."

"Or it may be fatal."

"Fatal?"

"To her, of course."

The older doctor elbowed him in the ribs forcefully, and the younger doctor fell to his knees, out of breath. He showed the boy to a room adjacent to the one they stood in. They left him and Amelia in the room, closing the door behind them.

Amelia was sleeping, her face slightly bruised. He hadn't seen her in such a long time, and was confused by the whole situation. How could all this happen? Was ALL of her memory completely erased?

(Figure out who the boy was? You will in the next chapter if you haven't yet!)


	10. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: By the way, Amelia will be trying to recall recent events from this chapter and on, so if you see ("Example") ..text such as that, then she's having flashbacks or remembering things she's heard from previously.)

Chapter 8

("..And what of Alice Alpha? Has her role been played out for too long? Should we really experiment on someone so young?")

"Amelia?"

("The homing system placed on Alice Alpha has been lost, and we can't find her whereabouts. Rumors say that she escaped to Brahms, the neighboring city of Raccoon, with S.T.A.R.S, then the tracking system failed, but she can still be controlled to an extent.")

"Amelia, you're having a nightmare, don't cry."

("But to experiment with this girl? She's only sixteen! Sure, we were looking for younger candidates, but..")

Amelia sat up with a start, sweat trickling down her cheeks. She was panting hard, and gripped the sheets beneath her. She was back in her hospital room, her safe haven, her bed. Someone was gripping her arm. She pulled away at first, and looked to see a young boy, probably a little older than herself. She didn't know him, but yet, he seemed so familiar.

"Amelia, you okay?" he asked with concern.

She blinked. "Amelia?"

"I mean.. Alice," he quickly corrected. "You were having a bad dream."

"A bad dream?"

"That's right, that's all it was. Everything's fine now, you have nothing to worry about. I'll watch over you."

Amelia's breathing had returned to normal, and she looked to him, puzzled. "But I don't know you--"

"I was afraid of--"

"And yet, you look so familiar."

He saw some hope. "Do you know my name?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Doubt swept over him again, and he felt chills run up his spine. "Well, for starters, my name is Rodney. Rodney Vardiman. I'll be watching over you when you leave here, okay?"

She nodded, still rather puzzled.

("Any close relations or friends that we should know about?")

Amelia's eyes widened, and she gripped her sheets again.

"Alice?" Rodney said, holding her hand lightly.

("They found her cell phone, and with members of her family, there was one name listed that we're unsure about: Rodney.")

Amelia blinked, and looked to Rodney, puzzled more than ever. "Who are you?!" She screamed. She scuttled from her bed and stumbled across the room, trying to regain her balance. He took after her as she went for the door.

"Wait, what's wrong?" he shouted, trying to talk over her abnormal breathing.

"Where have I heard of you before? Where.." She stopped. She fell to the ground and held her face in her hands and wept. She was so tired and so confused. Everything seemed alright, but why were there so many holes and so many things unanswered?

("Since her memory is being erased anyways, why don't we just use her?")

"My memory?" Amelia paused, and moved her hands away from her face. She stopped crying, and there was silence. Rodney pushed her hair away from her eyes, and she looked up, staring into his.

"Are you remembering?"

"Remembering what?" She started to cry again. "What's going on? What all this of experiments?"

"Experiments? Did they experiment on you?"

"'They?' I'm so confused.."

Rodney didn't bother throwing anymore questions at her for now. Obviously, she was remembering things she heard from earlier and she was short on facts and memories, but what was all this talk of experimenting?

* * *

The following evening, Amelia was released under Rodney's custody. The doctors, though, had to break to her the truth about her "parents."

"Your parents have been killed," one nurse told her.

"What?! How?!" Amelia cried hysterically.

"'Parents?'" Rodney questioned. He felt someone elbow him in the ribs, and looked to the doctor at his side, who was signaling silence.

"Tragic car accident," the nurse continued. "We need you to reside with this boy for a while, until we can find you a proper home."

"We'll stop by weekly," one doctor informed her, "so we can check on your memory."

"I don't see anything wrong with my memory," Amelia frowned, "so why bother?"

The doctor coughed. "Ahem, right. Well, we will still check on you status wise."

And so off she was sent. Rodney and his family weren't aware of how difficult it was going to be to have Amelia resume a new life as "Alice."

(Boy, what a cheesy-ASS ending!)


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

("Please be easy on the doors.. and my heart.")

"When did I drive..?" Amelia questioned, sitting in the middle of the living room floor of the Vardiman home. The mother was asleep and Rodney was off in his room, scurrying through the endless piles of stacked up electronic devices, computer games, video games, and music CD's, searching for who knew what.

"You don't remember crashing?" Rodney shouted from his room.

"Crashing? I wasn't in the car with my parents," she replied.

He walked out of his room and scratched his head. "Er, nevermind that," he corrected. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Still, it's strange. I remember driving a car, but why was a driving a car at such a young age?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only thirteen, you know."

"Come again?" Rodney wore a puzzled look.

She looked up to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm thirteen, you didn't know?"

Rodney stood for a moment, his chin dropped in disbelief. Okay, so things were extremely weird: Her name was now Alice, she was attending a new school, and her parents weren't who they seemed, but she thought she was younger than she really was? "Okay, so you're in the.. 8th grade?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Wait, wait, wait, you've got the comprehension of a Junior! How can you get by with being an 8th grader? They'll have to notice!" By this time, he was pacing, driving himself crazy with trying to convince her that she wasn't who she thought she was without driving her into complete denial.

Amelia bit her lip, and looked up to him innocently as he paced back and forth. She smiled, he unaware that she was secretly admiring him.

"Okay, I've got an idea." He left for a moment and returned with an Algebra book. "Surely, Mathematics is still branded into your mind." He opened the book to a slightly complex equation. He handed her paper and a pencil, and within minutes, she had solved it.

"Hey, neat! Junior work is easy!"

"No, no, you don't understand! Agh!" He was getting slightly frustrated, but remembered that he had to have patience with her. "Habits, habits.."

He heard a cracking noise and turned back around to see that she was cracking the joints of her fingers. "What habits?"

"That's it! You used to crack your knuckles!"

Amelia immediatly stopped after he said that, she tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I've always cracked my fingers.." She looked down to her hands, and studied them. "I guess.. I have?"

"See, things are becoming familiar, aren't they?"

"I still don't understand what you mean."

"Things that are repeated by pattern or habit tend to be remembered, so I gotta think of something that you used to do out of habit." He thought a moment, went to his computer, and opened up a window. He typed in the user name to her account. "Figure this one out for me."

She joined him at the keyboard, and looked to the keys. She looked to her account name: Amelia19880788? Who was this Amelia? Nevertheless, the name seemed familiar, the user name, that is, and she quickly punched in 19880788321, the correct password.

"I knew it! You logged on everyday, so the password is branded into your memory!"

"But how is that possible? I don't recall my parents ever having a computer! I don't recall--"

"Exactly, you don't recall because that memory doesn't exist! What's happened to you?"

Amelia was pounding her fists at her forehead. "What's going on?"

"Amelia--"

"And why do you keep calling me that?! Why was my supposed account under 'Amelia'?"

He took a shot at it. "Your name is Amelia McKinley. You have a younger sibling named Alyssa--"

"..Lies.."

"--An older brother named Mathew, who's in college--"

"..That's wrong.."

"--You are sixteen, not thirteen, and you attended Enka High School, and now, you're being transferred to Erwin Middle because you think you're thirteen. You were in a car accident and that's why you have this amnesia--"

"I do not have amnesia! My memory is just fine! Why would the doctors say something is wrong with me, then?!"

"Maybe they're wrong."

"When are doctors ever wrong?! Do you think they're working under some.. evil cult or business? No, they're doctors, they help people, not destroy their lives!"

"They said you'd go into denial.."

"Denial of what? Denying that I have amnesia? I'm not denying it because I don't! If I had amnesia, I wouldn't 'assume a new life'.. I wouldn't be able to remember anything!"

"There's one other thing.."

"And what is that?"

"You had a boyfriend--"

"I don't wanna hear your--"

"Named Rodney."

She stopped, and the angered look on her face quickly vanished.

("Well, I'd better get off the phone, Rodney. My mom needs to use it.")

"Amelia, are you remembering?" Rodney asked her.

("Okay, Amelia. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.")

Tears welled in Amelia's eyes. Was it true? Was this why he looked so familiar?

("I love you too, Rodney.")

"You are remembering," he said, smiling a little.

"Satan.. Satan is putting these thoughts in my head!"

Rodney's frown quickly returned. "No, you're not hearing voices, you're just remembering--"

"Enough! I will find the truth in all these holes to be filled myself! I don't need your help!" She ran into the guest bedroom, slammed the door shut, and quickly locked it. Rodney's mother, who had been sleeping, awoke with a start in the next room.

"What was that slamming?!"

"The door shutting on any hope of me helping her," Rodney murmured.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rodney knocked again, but to no prevail. Amelia wouldn't even respond when he called to her. He didn't expect her to be so damn stubborn, but he didn't know how serious the situation really was.

"She's not going to eat?" Anita, Rodney's mother, asked from the dining room table. She was finishing off her dinner. Rodney couldn't eat it.

"I guess not," he said, turning away from the door for the fifth time. He always had a persistent side, but now, it was being shot down.

"Eat some dinner, child," Anita begged. "I know you're concerned, but you shouldn't starve yourself over it."

"Mom, you don't even know what's wrong!"

"Well, you haven't told me what's wrong! Won't you tell me?"

He lowered his head. "She's got amnesia.. or something like it."

"She doesn't remember who she is?" Anita asked, leaning forward in interest.

"She made a good point; she told me that she wouldn't forget who she was if she had amnesia. The doctors at the hospital claimed that she had amnesia, yet, she resumes her life as someone named Alice.. who's thirteen! Surely, you can't forget your age?"

"Do you reckon that there was someone named Alice that she hung around with and picked up her memory from her?"

"It's a possibility, but not likely. She still remembers her parents names and the school she previously went to, or so they say."

"Do you think that the doctors said some of that stuff because they obtained the wrong information and are actually making her think as someone else?"

"You mean brainwashed her?"

"Not like that."

"Hmm..."

"Surely, you don't think it's possible?"

"Well, what I'm wondering is.. the doctors said that her 'parents' died in a car accident."

"And?"

"He father died seven years ago. Another thing I'm wondering about is.. when I was asking why he said 'parents,' one of the other doctors nudged me as if he knew what I was talking about."

"Well, maybe she still thinks both of her parents are still alive."

"How could you not remember grieving over your own father?! I'm starting to wonder if maybe they really DID brainwash her!"

Anita had turned her attention away from him and was looking to the television, curious to if what Rodney was saying may have been true, based on the facts the newsreporter was giving:

"Investigators are still looking into the crash site that happened several days ago when a BP truck came barreling down the highway into a mid-aged couple who died in the tragic accident. As of now, officials are saying that the gasoline contained in the truck spilled into the nearby French Broad and could take several weeks to filter out the substance. They're asking residents within forty miles of the river not to drink from their faucets until they are shut off manually. All there would be to drink would be sewage water, and they're assuming no one wants to take a hand on that. They're warning people to drink only from store-bought bottled water, and to not even wash your hands in the water until further notice. Bacteria can quickly spread through the water and cause sickness. Reporting from--"

"Even the news believes that, mom?!"

"Come now," Anita said, "you're being hysterical."

"The news can be bribed to believe anything they want to believe, and I'm wondering if it really was a BP truck that smashed into Amelia's car."

Rodney, even when asked again and again, refused to eat. It started a brief arguement, but he quickly led himself out of it. Anita couldn't help but feel pity for him for losing his long-time girlfriend to "amnesia," but what if what Rodney claimed about the doctors was true? What if there was some type of evil behind them?

(I know it's short, but I'm hoping to type a long one for the next chapter. Make sure you pay very close attention to the names in the next chapter!)


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

("..I want him in the Nemesis Program.")

("Matt!")

("You were programmed as a weapon of destruction, and now, you will be tested..")

("..My dear Alice.")

She saw herself in a shower, and gas poured in through the pores of the shower walls. Within moments, everything turned dark. She awoke frightened, naked, in a shower, and the curtains draped around her, when she obviously pulled them down on herself as a defense. Who was she? She couldn't remember back then. Her relationship had been arranged, and then all came crashing around her: She had worked with Umbrella.

Alice awoke with sweat pouring down her face and she clasped her chest. Her heart was pounding with such force that it was causing her pains. She was panting, and looked around her in the darkness. She blinked a few times to regain sight of her night vision. Everything seemed as it should have been.

But something wasn't right. How did she escape so easily from Umbrella? Surely, something would happen soon. She knew Umbrella. She was their top weapon next to Nemesis, after all. She sighed, and held back tears of remembering Matt, whom Umbrella had evolved into Nemesis. Surely, they wouldn't try experimenting with someone else to see if their genetic background could confirm with the necessary DNA pattern to make a weapon such as herself? In other words, her DNA correctly synthesized with the T-virus bacterium, and she didn't undergo evolution to her physical appearance, but her senses and strength had increased tremendously, as well as her survival skills. She was nicknamed "Alice Alpha."

Why had they called her that? She remembered the doctor faintly whispering a name for her: Alice Alpha. But why? He had referred to her as only Alice before, or "precious specimen," which she so despised. Everything was still suspicious. Umbrella hadn't tried to find her. They hadn't put up a photo on the news of her in hopes of someone finding her. No SWAT teams or anything. Of course, S.T.A.R.S was still backing her, so she was at least protected in this fashion. Of course, she was a weapon herself, but she wasn't sure to what extent.

She could not rest. She groped for the remote to the television, and quickly turned it on in hopes of finding something that would quickly bore her and put her at ease enough to catch sleep. She grabbed the robe near the end of her bed and wrapped it around her to warn off the chills that ran up her spine. The only thing that the television could pick up was the news. She decided it was better than nothing.

"Investigators are still asking no one in the area of a radius of forty miles from the French Broad near the City of Asheville to drink the water. They are calling it 'contaminated' because of the gasoline pumps that broke and spilled into the river. Officials are still claiming that this may take a few weeks to clear up this situation. Because of the heavy rains and downpours for the last few days thanks to Frances, they are saying that the floods pouring into the villages of Asheville could keep the 'contaminated' water within the city for even longer, perhaps a month. Remember, do not bathe, drink, or wash your hands in this water due to the bacterial--"

"Bullshit," Alice murmured, switching off the television. "That's happened before, something similar, sure, and it had nothing to do with Umbrella." She smirked. "You think you're being smart this time, but realize that I was one of your top priorities. It was just a coincidence that the floods happened within the city."

She stood from her bed, and wrapped her robe around herself tighter. "I've got a bit of a drive to go tomorrow. I think I'll catch me a ride on over to Asheville."

"It's a further drive than you think," Carlos said, entering the room. "Why are they broadcasting news all the way out here from Asheville? It's over a hundred miles away."

"Because Umbrella knows that the virus can reach much further than that, and they know people are cautious ever since the Raccoon City incident."

"But I thought everyone who witnessed that was brainwashed, arrested, or killed."

"They were. Most of them, any ways. There have got to be people out there that still know, but know the consequences of telling anyone about it. They'll just be called liars and make themselves targets. The only smart enough people to keep their mouths shut are the teenagers that survived."

"You think there might be one living out as far as Asheville?"

"That's why I'm going to investigate there. Umbrella hasn't tried coming after me yet. They know how vital I am. There's a Umbrella factory right under the Mission St. Joseph's hospital in Asheville, and no one knows! I'm wondering if this whole thing about the water is covering up two stories."

"Well, if you're going, I'm going with you," Carlos said, smiling.

"Oh no you don't," Jill said, entering the room in only a tank top and short shorts. "I know your intentions, Carlos."

Carlos scratched his head nervously, and laughed. Alice shook her head, puzzled.

"It would probably be safer, any ways," said Jill. "I know you can kick some major ass, but we may need to split once we get to the city. We don't want a similar accident such as Raccoon occurring in another city. I know Asheville looks small, but it has a high population density."

"I have family I want to make sure is safe there," Alice admitted, "so why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said the brunette. "We'll leave a little after daybreak. That fine?"

"It's fine with me," Carlos replied, "I haven't been sleeping well, any ways."

"Same here," Alice mumbled, "because I have a bad feeling about something happening up there."

(Didn't expect the setting to change so quickly, eh? Muwhaha!)


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dammit, it just occurred to me!" said the doctor as he set up straight in bed at the underground Umbrella Medical Facility. "She had a close aunt, but where? She had one in Brahms City or something of the sort."

He stood from his bed, and quickly clothed himself. A nurse from the next room heard his startledness and quickly came to his side. "Sir, is everything okay?"

"That girl we experimented on--"

"The one we contaminated?"

"Yes, it just occurred to me that her last name was McKinley. It was convenient because Alice was named McKinley, so we only had to nickname the girl 'Alice Beta', but you don't suppose they are related in any way?"

"Well, it is convenient that their molecular structure and DNA are similar, but you figure that's because they are blood related?"

"It doesn't seem possible?"

"The mother's name at the time of her death was McKinley. She's been married before, unless you figure she converted back to her maiden name?"

"Speaking of the mother, have you found the sibling yet?"

"She can't be too far off. After all, it's only been two days, and we're assuming that she is at a friend's house and hasn't had contact with her mother yet. If she could have contacted her by phone, we could have traced her whereabouts, but no, she hasn't, so we can't say where she is as of now."

"Could she be a threat?"

"Doubtful. She's only fourteen, after all."

"Then she couldn't fight back?"

The nurse blinked. "Sir, surely, you're not planning on experimenting with her as well?"

"What bad could come of it?"

"You know people who don't 'die' of contamination evolve and mutate! Just because they're sisters and have similar genes doesn't mean she won't become a hazard. She isn't as of now, but we don't want a risk of having one of those creatures similar to those in Raccoon make their way into our town. Do you understand?"

"Raccoon was full of fools. They've set the example, and we can follow it with fine precautions. If the girl doesn't prove to be suitable enough to be Alice Delta--"

"Just how many weapons do you need?!"

"Are you becoming hysterical about this? We have already lost the prototype into Brahms, and we don't know of her whereabouts right now. You don't think Alice Beta could try and escape?"

"But you're pushing this too far! We are a company intended on making household products! That was our main objective! Thanks to the T-virus that was discovered, a whole city was wiped from existence! You're willing to put a few more thousands of lives in danger for a weapon?!"

"Look, I don't even know why those workers in Raccoon decided to make a weapon, but there could a risk that the prototype is within this city. We need one as protection, and you also need a backup."

"You're going to repeat the same mistakes Raccoon did."

"If you're so worried about it, then leave. I am an entrepreneur, which means I take risks, and we can go far with this company, even for this small rural area."

"But this is a big city! It's not all rural! You are going to kill the rural people, which may not matter to you, but there are thousands of people living in this city!"

"Leave! You are doing nothing but giving me a migraine!"

The nurse bit her lip, turned on her heels, and left the room. She wished not to listen to anymore of his blasphemy.

* * *

"I can't remember anyone.." Amelia whispered to herself, lying in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. "I can't remember my friends' names, my teachers, anything! And why am I going to a high school? They said I'd be going to a high school. I was just in the eighth grade before this. I guess they figure my intellectual statuses are higher than anyone's giving me a chance for. I won't know anyone. I'll have to make new friends.."

She readjusted herself in the darkness. She glared at the thought, yet smiled, when it came to mind: "At least Rodney will be there.. or will that be a good thing? At least he knows his way around the place, so maybe he'll have lots of people he can show me to. I'll be popular with the high school kids!"

"It's not as nice as you think it is," Rodney mumbled from the other side of the door, "but it's not so bad. I think you'll be able to survive by their standards."

"Were you listening to me?!"

"Well, you're talking to yourself. I figured you were either crazy or needed someone to talk to."

"Maybe I am crazy, seeing you think I have amnesia and all," Amelia said, resting her arms behind her head.

"Aren't there a few holes that are unfilled? You said yourself that you can't remember--"

"Just how long have you been standing there?" she questioned. She scoffed. "How rude."

Rodney shrugged and turned away from the door. "Don't mind me. I'll be off to bed, now. Goodnight."

She did not respond with even a polite "Goodnight" in return, but simply rolled over and fell into a silent slumber.

(Yay, two settings!)


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh, come on! You surely can't be this slow ordinarily?!" Shouted Rodney, pounding on the door at 6:30 A.M. "You woke up at 6, so I at least give you credit for that, but why does it take you thirty minutes to take a shower?!"

"You want me to wake up tomorrow morning around the time you do and get to the shower on time? Be thankful I woke up earlier than usual. I could make you wait."

"You are making me wait!"

"I'll be out in a second."

"You said that, oh say, only a few thousand seconds ago!"

"If you must be so impatient, I'll take my sweet time in here."

Rodney bit his lip, and simply sat outside the door for a few moments.

"Much appreciated," Amelia said in a singsong voice. She unlocked the door, threw it open, and walked out in a large robe wrapped around her, a towel bobbling on top of her head.

"Thanks," Rodney mumbled.

"No problem," Amelia giggled, and went into Rodney's room, shutting and locking the door. There were no girl clothes for her, so what to do? She threw on a pair of briefs and a tank top under a small shirt that would substitute as a bra. As expected, the pants were much too baggy, but she threw on a dark pair of jeans, lowered to her hips, and belted them to keep them in place. "Boy, this is a little weird. When am I gonna go get all my stuff?" she asked herself.

"I'll see if I can go by your home this week and retrieve some clothes from your home," answered Anita outside her door.

"Is that okay with you? I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem at all. You may have to go a few days with Rodney's clothes, though."

"I would ask to borrow clothes from you, but you're more endowed than I am."

"Not to mention I'm taller. Go ahead and get out the fact that I'm more larger in the waist, too."

"Nah, not really, but you are taller, and.. you don't exactly have the same taste as me."

"Like I told you, it's no problem for me to go get your possessions."

"What can I take for the first day of school? I don't have a backpack, paper, utensils, anything!"

"I'll take you to guidance to have you confirmed, and then I'll bring you home."

By this time, Rodney had gotten out of the shower, and kicked Amelia out of his room, locking the door behind him. "See? It took me five minutes to take a shower, and in cold water, too!" he shouted.

"Well, the water was nice and hot, so I enjoyed using it," Amelia sarcastically replied.

"Aye," he said, rolling his eyes. Why was she being this way?

"Alright," Anita shouted, "you guys have everything ready? We'll need to be leaving within a little while."

Amelia was dressed and in the living room, staring at the television and watching the morning news.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a nice day today, but it won't be lasting long. Tomorrow, a dreary day with Hurricane Ivan making it's way up the coast. The warm front hovering over North Carolina seems to be what's drawing Ivan up the East Coast. It's projected path, as mentioned earlier, was to sweep to the east of the Bahamas, then quickly up into Canada, where it would dissipate, but it seems the Eastern states are going to have more problems with another hurricane, especially North Carolina, which is experiencing major flooding problems," said the weather forecaster. "John, what do we have on the situation in Asheville?"

"Health advisors," John said, "are still warning everyone within forty miles of the city of Asheville to not drink water from their spigots, and will still have to buy bottled water. They say the risk of contamination has actually spread down the river, and they're now warning anyone within sixty miles of Asheville not to drink the water."

"That's a little strange. Any ideas as to why?"

"The contamination is due to the traffic wreck earlier this week where a BP truck spilled gallons upon gallons of gasoline, and it'll take a long time to filter it out. The crash supposedly damaged the sewage plant as well, and so anyone drinking the water will be drinking sewage and gasoline-contaminated water, and I don't believe that will leave a good taste in your mouth."

"There have been reports of people drinking the water, hasn't there?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There have been two reports of people drinking water, and they've been hospitalized for serious nerve damage due to the high bacteria contained in the water, and will most likely not live."

"This is how serious this is, folks. I know it's a little inconvenient that you have to buy your own water, but it's less risky as well."

"How do you suffer nerve damage due to high bacteria, whether it be from gasoline or sewage?" Amelia questioned.

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked, leaving his room and joining her on the sofa.

"There are two people dying from nerve damage due to that water being contaminated. If you were to drink water with gasoline in it, you might suffer from poison, and with sewage water, bacterial health problems, but nerve damage?"

"It is a little odd. There may be something they're not telling us," Rodney said, stroking his chin.

"There you go again, swearing the government is hiding things," Anita scoffed.

"The government isn't going to look into this. We're too independent and try to fix it our way. We don't want anyone worrying about our problems, so the news is going to cover it all up," Rodney explained.

"Is that the same crash.. mom and dad died in?" Amelia asked.

Rodney thought for a moment. Come to think of it, that was the only crash he'd heard of in the last few days, so it possibly was the "crash Amelia's parents were in."

Why would the hospital still lie about that? And Amelia would remember the truck. She was in the crash, after all. She, perhaps, held the answers to the holes that needed to be filled and the world assumed was real, but it would still be a long journey to recover that memory.

(Yay, Golden Gal is back on my reviewer list. Glad I could help out '.'!)


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amelia walked in through the Erwin High School front doors, and was given strange looks. The students seemed to be aware that she was different somehow, or perhaps they just reacted that way to a new face?

Nevertheless, Amelia couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Sure, it was a new school, and she was the newcomer, but why did they stare so strangely? What could they possibly seem to know that she did not? It all boiled down to one girl who specifically watched her closely. Amelia saw her as familiar as she stared across the open lobby and into the girl's large brown eyes past her long locks of dark hair. Who was she?

Amelia entered the Guidance office with Anita, and sat inside the main administrative office at first, for Anita wanted to talk to the counselor alone. She explained Amelia's situation.

"This may sound strange, but I need to tell you about Amelia's condition," Anita started.

"I thought you called and told me the day prior that her name was Alice--"

"That's what I'm going to explain. She was involved in a car accident a few days ago and she thinks her name is Alice. She's a junior, but she thinks she's thirteen."

The counselor shook her head, puzzled. "Wait one moment, this girl is sixteen, and thinks she's thirteen? Ma'am, for one, I'm not sure how we can convince her that she is sixteen and attending high school as a junior. If she has the comprehension of a junior and is in a freshmen class, she'll pass much too quickly. What are you wanting me to do, assume her classes as of now and gradually move her up?"

"Do you think you can do that?"

"It takes a long time, Mrs. Vardiman. There have been students that have been moved up a year, and few that have been moved up two years, but I don't think we can do this in such a short amount of time, but she needs to be with the class that she.. used to be in, maybe?"

"She hasn't failed before, so the junior class would be her rightful class. I wish we could convince her that she's wrong about her own reality--"

"Now I'm still confused on this. Why does she think that she's thirteen?"

"Did you hear about the tragic car accident that happened several days ago, maybe about two?"

"With the couple? Yes, I've heard of it."

"Well, the news is putting out a story that a middle-aged couple died in a car accident. Amelia was the cause for the accident and the gasoline spillage of the French Broad because the truck turned over to avoid her."

"Surely, you must be mistaken? The news wouldn't do such a thing."

"The people who died in the car accident were her parents, or at least, that's what the news is saying, and that's what Mission's telling her--"

"What kind of sick joke is that?! Her parents were killed, but not the way the news speaks of?"

"Well, they have the mother's body. I haven't seen it, but I know it was recently wheeled into Mission's, but I don't understand why they would say that her parents were killed in a car accident and they died another way."

"What would they have to hide?"

"My son thinks the news is trying to hide something."

"I agree with him."

"Well, I didn't believe him at first, but it also seems--"

"That Mission is trying to hide something as well."

"Exactly."

"Getting on with business. She'll get suspicious if we keep yaking about this. Do you have her social security number and birth certificate with you?"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, we can't have her registered until that's in my hands, along with her previous school schedule and information. Come back within the next few days, okay? We can discuss this more."

Anita smiled and stood. "Thank you so much," and she left the room, Amelia following closely behind.

"Do I get to come back tomorrow?" Amelia asked.

"We'll have to get your social security card and previous school records, and then you'll be on your way. You should've at least told her your birthdate."

Amelia blinked. "Strange. I must be getting a brain fart, I can't remember my birthday," she giggled.

(Things are getting a little freaky, eh?)


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rodney entered the school after departing from the morning bus. Everyone watched him a little strangely, as if they knew that Amelia was residing temporarily with him. He watched them, but realized that it must've been in his head. Sure, everyone looked at opposing faces when they walked on by, and it has always been that way. Why did he think they were watching? Silly thought.

But there was a brunette that watched him. She knew that Amelia was residing with him. Or at least, this is what he thought. She just kept watching him, following his movements. Finally, he couldn't stand the judgement, and walked to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

The long haired, brown eyed brunette smiled. "I just saw your mother come in here this morning with Amelia."

"How do you know my mom? More over, how do you know Amelia? How do you even know me?!"

"Chill out," she smirked. "I've been watching you for some time." She uncrossed her arms, and pressed away from the wall she leaned against. She threw her arms out of her baggy, black jacket. "I've seen you around the school, talking to your friends. Guess you can call me your stalker."

Rodney winced. "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend."

She closed her eyes, rolling them under her eyelids. "I know that. I was getting to that. You would show your friends a picture of Amelia, and I saw your mom at Open House last month, so I knew what she looked like."

"And for Amelia?"

"She and I are old friends from our previous school. I was wondering why she looked so dazed today."

"You saw her?"

"She was walking into the administrator's office with your mom. For one, why is she with your mom? Two, why is she at this school?"

"I can answer both of those in one shot: Basically, she's lost her memory, and we've been asked to care for her. Because we live within this district, she would have to transfer schools. Not to mention she thinks she attended this school to begin with, or at least the middle school."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "The middle school? What are you talking about?"

"You see, she was in a car accident, and was taken to Mission. She lost her memory after that--"

"Umbrella," the girl coughed.

"Pardon?"

"Funny how she 'lost her memory.' You wouldn't assume a new life if you lost your memory."

"That's what she was telling me."

"You don't believe her?"

"I found it strange, too. We argued about it, but I couldn't argue with her because the doctors said trying to return her to her old life would confuse her and send her into denial."

"And, yet, you keep trying?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, personally, I think they're full of shit."

"Then you don't think they could be lying about her losing her memory, too?"

"I'm suspecting they did, but--"

"Umbrella."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Do you remember the news about Raccoon City, and the reactor that exploded underground, leveling the entire city?"

"Vaguely."

"That's because the whole story was a lie. Umbrella is a biological facility that experiments with humans and animals. An experiment went wrong and the city had to be bombed to avoid contamination."

"Contamination?"

"Do you believe this whole bit about the contaminated water?"

"I had my suspicions--"

"Two deaths concerning nerve problems? Gasoline would not spread that far down the river and would've filtered out by now. Umbrella is making up everything."

"But why do you say Umbrella? What does this have to do with the people at the hospital?"

"There's an underground facility under Mission, and I think they may be using Amelia as an experiment."

(The girl is a real person from my school. At least, the description of her is, and the name will also come up, but she's more cheery than the girl in here. Mah buddeh!)


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Still a no go?" Devon asked.

"I'm afraid so," Alyssa muttered quietly. "The phones have been disconnected for three days."

"Well, I don't mind you staying here," Devon smiled.

"Neither do I. You're my best friend, Dev, but I'm still worried about Amelia and mom. Why haven't they tried to call me?"

"Do you think the power is out over there?"

"The hurricane hit worse here than it did there because we're in the valley. Besides, I tried Amelia's cell phone, but she hasn't answered it."

"She can see the number that comes up when her phone rings, can't she?"

"I think so."

"Is she mad at you, and maybe ignoring you?"

"She seemed fine when I last talked to her. I'm really worried."

"Well, my mom will be running you back that way because Ivan is really close. As much as I want you here, if you're worried, you can go home."

"Thanks. I have a really bad feeling about something," Alyssa said, frowning.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Anita Vardiman, caring for Amelia McKinley," Anita told the receptionist at the hospital.

"You're the caretaker? Remember, her name is Alice."

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry," she said, scratching her head.

The receptionist smiled. "It's no problem. What do you need?"

"I'm having.. Alice transfered into the new school. I'm going to need a copy of her birth certificate and social security number."

The receptionist frowned. "I see. One moment, please." She stood from her desk and walked to the back of the room, exiting through the back door. She came to Steven, one of the head doctors. "Steven, you're one of the doctors that cared for Alice Beta, right?"

"That's right. Something wrong with her?"

"We have a little bit of a situation. The Vardiman mother is trying to have her transfered into the new school, and they need her birthdate and social security number."

"Didn't they have those destroyed?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Do we need to have it similar to the Alice Alpha information?"

"The birthyear and social security number need to be changed, but elsewise, I don't think there will be any problem. Of course, the physical appearances are different, too, so naturally, that needs to be edited."

"She's wanting it as soon as possible. How long will it take to make a model birth certificate and social security?"

"Not long at all. I've done it many times before, remember?"

"Alice Alpha's is a fake, too, isn't it?"

"Are you forgetting that almost everyone who works under Umbrella has a fake identity?"

She nurse laughed nervously. "I've worked here so long, I've forgotten."

Steven smiled. "That's the point. You can't catch what you can't find. I'll have her proof of a new identity within a few hours."

"Alright, then. Get them to me as quickly as possible." She left Steven, and walked back to her receptionist desk. "We're on a bit of a tight schedule today, Mrs. Vardiman," the nurse lied, "but we should have the papers you need by tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. Just have them in as soon as possible."

"No problem at all."

* * *

Within a few hours, Jill, Alice, and Carlos were only but a few miles from Asheville. Alice needed to make a withdrawel from a bank, but Jill refused.

"Are you insane? They'll pick up on your name and we'll be caught!"

"You're forgetting that I'm Umbrella's weapon, aren't you?"

"I don't give a damn who you are! Carlos and I aren't! We can't stick up for ourselves! Just because we still have a while to drive before we're to Asheville doesn't mean we're in a safe place. We could be as far away as California and be at risk."

Alice smirked. "Well, that's a risk I'll have to take." She came to the machine and it asked for her social security number. Punching in the number, the system read her an error.

Name: Alice McKinley

Age: 13

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Sex: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight:132 lbs

Parents: Kelly and Daniel McKinley

Is this information correct? y/n

"What the hell?" Alice asked.

"What's that information about?" Jill asked.

Alice bit her lip. "The bastards have reformated my niece. Now I have an even more reason to take vengeance out on them."

(Dun dun dun! I almost forgot about my sister O.o;)


	19. Chapter 17

(Disclaimer: It's rare to see me do disclaimers is this series, but I had to tell everyone that I couldn't write for a while because Fanfiction was updating or something other, not to mention I had a temporary writers block.)

Chapter 17

Rodney continued the day at school, another Monday that dragged on as slowly as the others, but he didn't see Amelia there, and it dragged on just a little slower than usual. He wanted to go home and see her, though he figured he shouldn't fret because she would probably be staying with them for a while. He couldn't do anything intimate while her memory was on standby, however.

Old boring school, old boring classes, old boring teachers. Everything was the same, and no one was aware that a new student was about to be a part of it. Lunch time. Old, boring lunch. Old, boring food. He took his tray of inconceivable food and sat at a nearby table, but he felt eyes upon him. He turned his head to see the same brunette as before. After staring at him for a few moments, she joined him at the table.

"So we meet again."

"Do you have anything else vital that you need to tell me?" Rodney asked.

"There isn't much I can say. I need to know Amelia's story before anything. Has there ever been anything she's explained to you that you didn't understand? Has she been remembering back to the accident yet?"

"She was saying all this talk about the accident. She asked herself when she was in a car. Then she asked me 'How could I have been driving when I'm only thirteen?' I knew something had to have been wrong then."

"The doctors didn't fill in all the holes."

"So you think it's true that they brainwashed her?"

"It's not impossible. After all, if you have amnesia, as both you and Amelia have admitted, you lose your memory. She, however, has a new life filled in for her."

"I've definitely spotted some holes. I was trying to think of things she's done out of habit and she started cracking her knuckles. Did she do that around you?"

"She cracked her knuckles, back, elbows, shoulders, neck, toes--"

"Anyway, when I pointed out that she has always cracked her knuckles, she looked at them like she wasn't sure if she always had or not."

"That's definitely something you need to confirm her on. Unfortunately, I'm only her friend, and you're only her boyfriend. Even though you're more close to her than I could be, there's only so much you can know about her."

There was silence, then the girl added:

"You cannot tell the doctors that you're her boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"If you told them that you're a close friend, they know you would take pity on her and watch over her. Because you are her boyfriend, however, it's only natural that you try and have her remember because you don't want to lose her."

"What could they do to me?"

"You don't know Umbrella. My mother used to work for them, and gave useful information of them away to Jill--"

"Who?"

"She's an old friend of my mother's. She's ten years, at least, younger than her, but still a friend. She's one of the top personal of STARS."

"So, what did Umbrella do to her?"

"Eventually, the leak lead back to her. One day, a man dressed as a physician knocked on our door to have an appointment scheduled with her, and wanted to take her to Mission. I.. haven't seen her since."

"You don't think they--?"

"I know exactly what they did. Most likely, they put her through the same therapy as Amelia. If she proved to still remember too much and they failed to reformat her memory.."

"But couldn't they see that Amelia had too many holes in her memory?"

"She's obviously being used for something else. I would mind what you say. Have you had a doctor check on her yet?"

"One of the doctors of Mission said he would check with her weekly."

"Then it should be getting time to check on her. I would have a talk with her before that time comes to make sure she doesn't tell them that you've tried to move her memory along."

"What would they do to me?"

"You wouldn't be as lucky as Amelia or my mother was to have their memories erased. That would be merciful, but I fear they will use you as a subject to the updated Reproduction Project."

"Reproduction Project?"

"It started in Raccoon City, and also ended there when the city was leveled. That Project is the whole reason Raccoon doesn't exist anymore because it got so out of hand."

"What exactly is the Project?"

"It started in cosmetics and quickly made it's way up from there to cell growth/reproduction. They wanted to see if they could make a chemical that could make cells new again and cause reproduction of cells to move faster, like that similar of someone twenty years younger, if were, say, forty. If the chemical is injected into the muscles, then followed immediately by the anti-virus--"

"Anti-virus?"

"--Shut up! Lemme finish!"

"Sorry.."

"--Then it should have ended in results of cell reproduction, thus, making you look younger. One of the flasks that contained the T-virus, as it was so called, however, was broken. When airborne, it is a deadly chemical, and it killed everyone in the facility, but their cells continued to reproduce, including their heart and brain cells, their nervous system, even after their death."

"Thus resulting in.."

"Something similar to the walking dead movies people like to watch, but who was going to believe that? Umbrella had to cover it up. Assumptions would be made of a lie if they didn't cover it up any ways. It was blamed on STARS and Alice McKinley."

"Alice McKinley..?"

"You ask too many questions--"

"No, listen! Amelia calls herself Alice McKinley!"

The girl was silent for a moment. "Mere coincidence?"

"Hardly. We've gotta find this Alice McKinley."

"Although I considered Jill, who I mentioned before, as a close friend, I just wasn't close to her, but she's actually my first cousin."

Rodney raised his eyebrows. "So you know where to find her?"

"I have a good idea. If not, I've got some mean hacking skills and I may be able to track her."

"I never caught your name."

"Hannah."

"Hannah, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alyssa was looking out the window as Devon's mother, Casey, kept glancing back at her. She was concerned that Alyssa seemed so troubled by something.

"You alright, honey?" she asked sympathetically.

Alyssa was a little slow to respond, and raised her head after realizing that she was being spoken to after a few seconds. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out why Amelia hasn't tried to call me."

"I wouldn't worry about it so much, I tell you," Devon repeated. "After all, Asheville could've been hit worse than Weaverville."

"But do you really think the power would be out that long? Or at least the phones? Her cell phone would still be reachable, wouldn't it?"

Casey was five minutes from Alyssa's home, and she smiled, turning the wheel in a sharp turn towards home. "We're almost there, and you can see for yourself. I can assure you that things are going to be fine."

"She could've had her phone on vibrate mode, and when you tried to call, she couldn't hear it. Maybe she misplaced it. Does her phone have a channel, to where she can find it at the press of a button?" Devon asked.

"I don't think so," Alyssa responded.

"Then you don't need to be worrying. She won't ignore you if she has nothing to be mad at you about."

"Well, she and I aren't exactly close, you know. She won't call me unless she absolutely has to."

Casey turned the wheel into Alyssa's driveway, and it was packed with at least a dozen large, black SUVs, facing the roadway. Casey braked hard when she saw them in her view. Her eyes widened. "What's happening?"

Devon peeked over the dashboard and noticed the cars. "Is this the Mafia or what?"

"What's happened to Amelia and mom?" Alyssa whispered, her eyes tearing up.

Four men dressed in black business suits stepped from each of the vehicles, totaling about fifty men. They stood in a straight line, and faced them. Alyssa couldn't see their eyes because dark sunglasses concealed them, even in the dimness of the day.

"What's going on?" Devon whispered to Alyssa.

Without warning, their arms, which had been hidden behind their backs, were now in the open, in their hands, each held an M16-Machine gun. Alyssa gasped. They opened fire, and all three of them ducked for cover under the dashboard. There was complete silence.

"What the hell they up to?!" Casey shouted.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Devon whimpered.

"Amelia.." Alyssa whispered.

The fifty men didn't move after firing. They all faced the same direction, aimed their guns, and fired again. Casey had raised her head too early, and was knicked on the right side of the skull. Blood pumped from her hairline, and she fell over the steering wheel.

"Mom!" Devon screamed, and jumped for her mother. She kept low to avoid being hit.

"Devon, stay down!" Alyssa shouted.

Devon listened and heard something hiss. She peeked outside of her window and saw oil running down the hillside of the driveway. Alyssa noticed it right after her, and kicked the jammed door open, and ran out into the open.

"Alyssa, no!" Devon screamed.

Alyssa ran into the open field, and fell to the ground to avoid any shots that would be fired her way. It also came in handy when the gas tank exploded. Metal debris fell from the sky, and she kept her face in the ground, covering her face to avoid injury.

She whimpered, frightened by the men, for the grief of losing her friend, and she feared what happened to her sister and mother. She raised her head slowly, and she noticed many pairs of black shoes. She didn't raise her head high, but kept it low to the ground and saw maybe near a hundred feet. She heard guns click as they reloaded. She blinked the tears from her eyes.

"We've found the sister," one man said on his headset radio.

"Don't kill her," the man on the other side replied, but Alyssa couldn't hear him. She was still silently crying and praying.

"Yes, sir," he responded. He walked toward Alyssa and pointed the muzzle of his gun to her face. She stared up at it, the tears falling to her cheeks and rolling down her chin. She shook with fear. He raised the gun and slammed the butt of it down on Alyssa's head.

"Amelia.." Alyssa quietly cried before losing consciousness.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alice had control of the wheel, and was speeding down the interstate headed straight for Mission.

"Jesus, Alice, slow down, or we'll be caught for sure!" Jill shouted, trying to keep herself in place in the passenger's seat.

"I know your family is in jeopardy, Alice," Carlos started, "but don't get us killed getting there."

"STARS: Special Tactics and Rescue Service. You guys are the law, are you not?" Alice said, keeping her eyes on the road. She smiled.

"Anyone within a few hundred miles is going to know who we are, Alice, no thanks to the news reporters who claimed we were wanted," Jill explained. "We were lucky to get away with house arrest. Nevertheless, the news still made a big deal about us and Mission is definetly going to know."

"Especially if Umbrella personel work there," Carlos informed her.

Alice took a sharp turn to the side of the interstate, and slammed on the brakes. She looked back to Carlos, narrowing her eyes. "So what do you want me to do? One of us is going to have to walk in there."

"They know about all of us, least likely me," Carlos told her. "I would probably be the safest to walk in there."

"Since you're one of Umbrella's weapons, it doesn't matter from which city, they're going to know who you are. It wouldn't be wise to stomp in there," Jill murmured.

"All I want is the information of where Amelia is. If her memory had been reformated, then she's going to be attending a new home and school," Alice told both of them.

"It doesn't have to be one of us who goes in there to ask for that information, and they'll still sound the alarms. Anyone asking for Amelia, they'll immediatly become suspicious," Jill said.

"Exactly," Alice said, smirking, "which is why we should just get in there, get the information, and get Amelia.. as quickly as possible."

"Would they have biological weapons such as the ones we encountered in Raccoon?" Jill asked, worried.

"I'm not sure. Asheville is definetly not as large as Raccoon, but they may be planning to bring the Reproduction Project into effect."

"The Project with those people who.. ate human flesh?"

"They're called zombies, Jill," Carlos exclaimed.

"This isn't some horror story, Carlos! Let's get real," Jill scoffed.

"Call them what you want, but they're monsters," Alice said. "Remember, I'm infected, but I didn't mutate like most species would. They realized that Amelia was my niece and was of similar bloodtype. They wanted someone young, too, so they chose her."

"Doesn't she have a sibling?"

"She may well be in danger, too. If Amelia's memory has been changed, then her mother and sister are probably dead or part of another experiment."

"Disgusting," Jill whispered. "Using children as biological weapons?"

"You don't feel sorry for me?" Alice asked.

"You're an adult, so that's different."

Alice looked back to the front, and started the ignition. She raised an eyebrow, and briefly smiled. "Gee, thanks."

They moved back onto the interstate, and Alice accelerated again for Asheville.

* * *

"There's been a leak," the receptionist of Mission told Doctor Steven. "It seems that one teenager from Erwin leaked information of our intentions to the boy caring for Amelia. Should he be taken care of?"

"Not as of this moment, no. I'd rather you took care of the boy who--"

"Girl. Remember the woman who roomed with Amelia when she attended here?"

"Yes. The nutcase."

"She was one of our former employees, or maybe one of Raccoon. I believe she's told her daughter about Umbrella, and she's the one who told the information to the boy."

"The mother's name was Lauren Cornell, was is? Search that entire school for a girl with her features and the last name 'Cornell'."

"What about the boy, now that he knows about us?"

"Remember I told him that a doctor would be sent over weekly to check on Amelia's statuses? We'll send a squad then. Tonight, that is. He won't suspect anything if we're coming to check on her."

"And Amelia?"

He shrugged. "If she witnesses the killings, we'll just erase her memory again. This time, we won't leave so many damn holes in it."


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rodney sat out on the staircase when his mother pulled up, a disappointed look on her face. Rodney didn't bother to question it for now, but noticed Hannah coming from the school, her head drooped in sorrow. She saw Rodney, and forced a smile. Rodney rolled down the window of the pick-up.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I've been here for a while and I guess my dad forgot about me. You think I can come with you and you guys take me home?" She winced. "Unless it's too much trouble."

Anita smiled. "No trouble at all. You'll have to get in the back, though."

Hannah smiled, and threw her heavy backpack into the bed and climbed on in. Luckily, it was a warm, September afternoon, and she wouldn't freeze sitting back there.

They arrived home within minutes, and Hannah meekly lied her possessions to the floor, and stood there for a moment.

"Sit wherever you want," Anita told her. "Make yourself at home."

"Well, I didn't think I would be here long," Hannah admitted. "Aren't you guys taking me home?"

"I've been running a lot of places today," Anita said tiredly. "If you don't mind, we'll stay here a few hours and then run you home. Since it's getting dark earlier everyday, you may want to call your mom."

"I don't.." She lowered her head, her eyes saddened.

"Oh, uhm, your father," Anita corrected.

"He won't be home til later anyways, but he was supposed to pick me up today." Hannah looked around the home. "I guess he just got tied up."

"Rodney, be a gentlemen, and show Hannah around. She may want to play your games," Anita said.

"I dunno, mom," Rodney started.

"I love games," Hannah grinned. "I'll beat you at any racing game."

Rodney smirked. "You think so, eh?"

"Bring it on!" Hannah giggled.

They ran into Rodney's room and started up a game. Amelia, who had been resting in the next room over, heard a female giggle. Her eyes narrowed. "What's going on in there?"

She left the guest room, and stood outside the door of Rodney's, which had been closed. She kicked it in when she heard another giggle, but her assumption had been false. "Oh," she merely said.

Rodney looked up from the game and smiled. "About time you got up. How long you been sleeping?"

"It's no concern to you," she said gruffly.

"Hi, Alice," Hannah said, smiling.

"How do you know my name?" Amelia asked, looking to the long-haired brunette.

Hannah kept smiling. "Let's just say I'm a childhood friend. You probably don't remember me. My name's Hannah Cornell."

"The name seems familiar. Nice to meet you," she said before shaking her hand. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

("I've never seen that symbol on any truck before." She noticed the Umbrella insignia. "How strange.")

"Umbrella?" Amelia asked quietly.

Hannah lightly gasped, but not loud enough to really hear. "What about Umbrella?"

Amelia kept reminiscing back to the truck. She was in a car, an unconscious man at her side, and an eighteen-wheeler with the similar Umbrella insignia on the grill. She ran from there before it collided with the car she had been sitting in, and then felt a sharp pain in her side. She pulled her shirt up and noticed a large bruise at her side. "It can't be.."

"Amelia?" Rodney questioned.

Amelia didn't try arguing her name this time, but remembered a lively woman, a short-haired brunette, curly locks of hair, emerald eyes, and she smiled warmly at her. ("...you have Driver's Education. Don't you remember?")

Amelia looked up from the ground, and at Rodney and Hannah, but said nothing. She opened her mouth to, but quickly decided elsewise, and closed it. She turned around and walked out of the room and into hers.

"What was that all about?" Hannah asked Rodney.

"I don't know. Why did she mention Umbrella?"

"I'm not sure. You think she's remembering something?"

"Why don't you go ask her? She more docile towards you."

"She's mean to you?"

"I don't know why, but just go talk to her."

Hannah stood and walked from his room. The night was already falling upon them as it had turned a little after six in such a short amount of time. Hannah knew she hadn't much time to talk to Amelia, for she would probably be getting home soon. She entered Amelia's room, Amelia staring down at the bedspread beneath her.

"Something wrong?" Hannah asked with concern.

"Just..wondering where these thoughts are coming from."

"What did you see?"

"I saw.. me, in a car, with a man next to me. I narrowly missed a truck coming from the side, and almost got rammed by a similar truck with an umbrella picture on it."

"Umbrella?"

"Yeah, then I saw some woman.. who looked so familiar. Then, I couldn't remember what my own mother and father looked like, and she looked as though she was mine, because she was lingering over me as though I was asleep." Amelia paused and looked to Hannah, her eyes full of questions. "Hannah, I'm so confused. Rodney and I fight a lot, but that's only because he's telling me things that aren't true."

"Like what?" Hannah asked.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous crash as the front door was broken through. They all ran out of their rooms to investigate what had happened.

A strawberry blonde stepped through the door, followed by a petite brunette and tall Hispanic man. The strawberry blonde looked to Amelia. "Amelia McKinley?"

Amelia opened her mouth to correct the woman, but then hesitated. "Yes, I am," she said, giving up on trying to convince everyone who she was.

"My name is Alice McKinley. I've heard that you've faced some problems recently, especially concerning your memory. Is this true?"

Rodney wanted to speak up for her, but didn't when Hannah pushed him away. Amelia merely nodded.

"Then come with me," Alice said. "We need to get out of here before they get here."

"'They'?" Amelia questioned.

"Umbrella's pawns. I have no time to explain. They'll be here shortly and will not show any of you mercy." She looked to Hannah. "You're the daughter of Lauren Cornell, the espionage employee?"

Hannah nodded.

"You're in danger," the brunette next to Alice said. "And we know that this boy has been helping Amelia along, too. Your life is also in danger because you received information from Hannah."

"Is his life in danger.. because of me? I just wanted to save someone," Hannah said quietly.

"Save your tears for later. Just because you put a lot of people at risk doesn't mean we're going to leave you here to die."

"To die?" Rodney asked.

"We're leaving.. now!" the brunette said firmly.

"What about my mom?" Rodney shouted.

"Our vehicle can only fit five people, but we can try and squeeze Hannah in. We're leaving." Alice ended, and they all followed her out in the dark to the car. They climbed in, and Alice started the ignition, and they were out of the driveway within seconds. When they turned onto the road left, turning around the mountain curve, Amelia looked back to see several black SUVs pull into the driveway, and she shook with tension and fear.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Although the car used for their getaway was large and wide, it was still rather cramped in the back seat, sitting Amelia, Rodney, Hannah, and Alice in the back. Jill drove, and Carlos preferred being up front merely because he was larger.

Hannah sat by the left window, Alice to her right, then Amelia and Rodney to the right of her. Amelia was getting drowzy from the long ride. It seemed that they had been driving forever, but were going nowhere in the thick fog that was trapped in the air. She merely gave up at hoping the next exit brought them somewhere safe, and rested on Rodney's shoulder. He smiled, and looked over to Alice, who was also smiling.

"Thanks for helping her," Alice told Rodney. Amelia was softly snoring by now. "You were taking a great risk by trying to have her remember her past."

"I would've done it anyday," Rodney said, stroking Amelia's hair. "Anything for her." He looked over to Hannah. "You're putting yourself in a lot of danger. What for?"

"Not only is she my friend," Hannah started, "but Umbrella possibly killed my mother. I'm not going to let them get away with anymore sick experiments."

"Unfortunately," Carlos informed them, "they got away with this one, but she'll eventually remember things. We'd better let her get her memory back before she hears the rest of the news."

"Rest of the news?" Hannah questioned.

Jill looked through her rear-view mirror at them. "Amelia's mother had been killed. The car accident was just a cover-up story."

"I knew it!" Rodney said in a loud whisper.

"There's more," Carlos said, frowning.

"Which is?" Rodney asked.

"Her sister was taken."

Rodney's eyes widened. Why would they take Alyssa? She was an innocent victim, but then it made since because, perhaps, in Amelia's world, she didn't have any siblings. "Those bastards.." Rodney mumbled.

"Why did they take her?" Hannah asked.

"They're trying to see if they can use her as an experiment, as they used Amelia."

"As they used me," Alice added.

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked.

"I have been injected with the T-virus," Alice said, looking at Amelia's sleeping face. "She has been also. Instead of mutation, evolving into the undead or some mutant, I've become physically stronger, as well as mentally, and my senses are much stronger, as well as my survival skills. The same thing is happening to Amelia because she has a similar genetic structure as I."

"Then you're related to her?" Hannah asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Yes, I'm her aunt, but what is so strange is that we're not blood related."

"Come again?"

"I think you'd better explain that to them when we get back to the station, Alice," Jill stated.

"Tell us what? Tell us what you mean," Rodney demanded.

"We need Amelia to regain her memory of her former self before we tell her any news on her early life," Alice said. "They took Alyssa to try and use her for Alice Delta, which means they'll do the same thing as they did to Amelia, but they'll soon realize who she really is."

"You're not making any sense," Hannah said.

"I am not related to Amelia by blood, but yet, she has a similar structure. Alyssa does not have the same genetic structure as I do, and neither does her mother. Amelia and Alyssa's genes differ greatly."

"But how is that possible?"

"Kelly McKinley is not Amelia's real mother, and Alyssa McKinley is not Amelia's real sister," Carlos said.

There was dead silence, and then Rodney asked, "How is that possible?"

"Kelly is my sister, and this is a fact," Alice started. "We are blood related. For years, men have left her because she couldn't have children. Barren. Kelly told Amelia one day that her father had died in a tragic car accident. The truth was, her father had left her because she didn't want to have sex forced upon her again. He claimed that he didn't mean to be so hostile, but he just wanted children of his own, of his blood, but he was actually just a sick man who wanted her. He raped her one night, then left the following morning. When she found out about his affair with another woman, she just kept her distance and told Amelia that her father had died. She didn't want to be the bearer of the truth."

"So how does Amelia and Alyssa come into the picture?"

"Most hospitals have cribs that are color coordinated, girls in the pink ones, boys in the blue, or something similar. However, Mission didn't have colored cribs and boys were on one side of the room, girls on the other. Amelia's brother got mixed up with--"

"Amelia's brother?!"

"Let me explain," Carlos began. "Amelia and her brother, Jonathan, had been wheeled into Mission the same day that Alyssa and her twin brother, Alan, were born. Of course, these aren't their real names, but that's what they have to be called for now. We don't want to throw out anymore confusion towards Amelia."

"Alyssa's crib was very close to Amelia's, as Alan's was very close to Jonathan's," Jill explained, keeping her eyes on the road. "When Kelly came to claim the two children to be adopted, when she saw Alyssa and Amelia so close to each other, she thought they were sisters, and took them, but the father of Alan came and took Jonathan with him, as well as Alan."

"He knows about it, too," Carlos said. "He knows that Jonathan is not his son, but since he is one of Umbrella's highest priority employees, since his father established Umbrella, he didn't want to cause any commotion and went along with the wishes that Mission asked: to have the children live a normal life. Mission didn't want to take responsibility for their mistake. They didn't want to admit to error."

"So we have a few objectives," Alice told them. "We have to stop Umbrella. That's our top priority, but we also have to reunite Amelia and Jonathan, as well as reunite Alyssa and Alan."

"But won't a conflict erupt between the two families?" Hannah asked.

"You can bet there'll be a conflict," Carlos said, looking back at her, "and it's not going to end between them for many years to come, as long as Alan's family is under Umbrella operation, and Amelia having STARS back her up."


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Althought Rodney and Hannah wanted to ask so many questions, they bothered not to as of now. It was getting rather late, and they were all getting groggy. Arguing would wake Amelia up and make matters worse because they didn't want to confuse her with matters she didn't need to know of yet.

By near 10:30 P.M., the car quietly hummed into a garage near a small building in the middle of nowhere, or this is how it seemed. Fog still lingered around the streets, and it was hard to tell where they were. Jill switched off the ignition, and stepped out, Carlos stepping out after her. Once the garage door was pulled down, Jill switched on a light. Rodney hauled Amelia over his shoulder carefully as she still slept heavily. They ascended the stairs into the bunkers, where Rodney laid Amelia down on a soft cot.

They left from the bunkers to the next room, a lobby, rather. They each took separate chairs and couches, and faced each other in silence at first.

"Anyone want any cocoa?" Jill asked. "Afterall, it's a cold night, and you guys need something of reassurance."

"Might as well," Carlos said, leaning back lazily. "I won't be able to sleep after all of this craziness. Might as well have some chocolate to keep me alert."

"I'll take some, too," Hannah said, "I want to stay awake and hear the rest of what's going on."

Rodney nodded, agreeing with Hannah, and Jill left for the kitchen, returning with a tray of mugs filled with cocoa. She set it down on the table, everyone taking a mug, and then Alice continued with the story.

"There's something I must explain to you. Amelia is not Amelia's real name. Her mother was told to name the children as a lie to cover up the error that Mission made. However, since Alex, the father of Alan and Jon, knew that his wife had conceived two twin children, he knew one was not his, but telling the McKinley mother would put him in jeopardy of her telling officials and Mission, as well as Umbrella, would have to admit to the mistake publically, and they didn't want to hurt their reputation."

"The father had already given the two twins a name, because he knew one was a boy, the other a girl, since the mother could not name them when they were born, seeing that she died shortly afterwards," Carlos stated.

Jill nodded. "But he was also asked to name his children, or his supposed children, different names so no one could trace back that there was a mistake; so no one could ask why there were two twins born in their names, but ask why there was a blonde and brunette infant."

"Umbrella does things like this all the time," Alice explained, referring back to her social security. "However, they've made so many mistakes that I think it's difficult for them to correct them. Obviously, if Amelia is leading another life, they would have to change her social security number and her birth certificate, although, I don't think they realized that I was under the same name. They couldn't find a trace on me, and I guess assumed me as dead. When I tried to make a withdrawel, and punched in my social security number, and Amelia's profile came up. I knew it was something that Umbrella tried to pull off."

"So what about Jon and Amelia? Alyssa and Alan?" Hannah asked.

"That's right," Jill said, "there's something I have to remind you. When Jon and Amelia are reunited, you're going to have to remember to call them by their real names. That way, Umbrella won't even realize who they are, or they might be confused if they're on file. Either way, you have to remember to call them--"

"Call them what?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"Claire and Chris, and we know the mother who gave birth to them, like Alyssa's mother, died after childbirth, but the reports say that her last name was Redfield," Jill answered.

"So what about the father?" Hannah asked. "Where did he go?"

"Anna-Claire Redfield was raped by a man named Chris. They weren't married, but rather, had an affair," Carlos explained. "Chris had walked out on his wife many times, and went to sleep with other women. He was a kind looking person on the outside, and he spoke very quietly, so no one suspected that he would do such a thing. He was twenty-seven, Anna-Claire only seventeen."

"How terrible," Hannah said quietly.

"So what happened?" Rodney asked.

"Because Chris was so innocent looking, Anna-Claire thought he was such a nice guy," Jill continued. "She started seeing him for a while. Also, because of his innocent face, he appeared much younger than he was. He lied that he was nineteen, and Anna-Claire was hooked to him like a fish. She only saw him in the evening, and at the same bar. One night, she got rather drunk, and he had also managed to slip a drug into her drink. He raped her while she was knocked out, and then developed a way to brainwash her using subliminal audio tapes while she slept, and she thought she remembered them sleeping together. Even when she was about to conceive Jon and Amelia, she still loved Chris, or so she thought, because she didn't know that it wasn't consentual."

"How terrible," Hannah whispered.

"So," Carlos picked up from Jill, "she named Chris after her so-called lover, and Claire after herself obviously. What's so sickening is that the actually guy, Chris, has changed his name and become a doctor--"

"Of Mission," Alice said. "His name is now Dr. Steven, and started the whole brainwashing bit at Umbrella. He's most likely the one who brainwashed Amelia."

"That bastard!" Rodney shouted.

"That may be true, but Amelia wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, you know," Hannah said.

Rodney closed his mouth and the room sat in silence.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Right, I understand. Good day, sir." The female nurse closed her cell phone, and looked to Dr. Steven. "They couldn't find them, as in Amelia and the boy. They've took the mother in for questioning, but they're not sure where Amelia and the boy have run off to. Do you think they'll return?"

"It could be that they'e staying overnight elsewhere," Dr. Steven informed her. "Return to that place by morning. They may have returned by then. Actually, better yet, since no one is residing there for now, it would probably be wiser just to have some men stand on guard and watch the place until they come back."

"I just heard from Michael," the nurse said. "He says that his squad went to investigate the Cornell home and the daughter wasn't home either. Do you find it a strange coincidence?"

"Not at all," Dr. Steven said, frowning. "If the Cornell daughter has been onto us, and told the boy about it, all three of them most likely went and hid somewhere, but what bothers me is how they knew of us coming."

"Maybe they didn't."

"Did your men find anything suspicious when they entered the parameter?"

"They saw someone leaving that area, but they weren't in a hurry, so they weren't marked as suspects."

"You don't think they got away in that vehicle?"

"The Sargeant seemed to think so. He thought the star on the back of the vehicle seemed to hint a good clue."

"Star? You don't think it's the trademark of STARS, do you?"

"Do you have any other explanation?"

"No, but I didn't realize STARS had gotten so damn smart."

"What should we do?"

"Send in Speciman R in crates that will burst when it contacts the ground. Most likely, for safety reasons, because they have the Cornell daughter and Amelia, they're on lockdown. If we send in the species via the roof, they won't able to escape so quickly."

"Speciman R? Sir, those were the species in Raccoon--"

"I know that, dammit, which is why we won't be sending many. If the building is on lockdown, and the STARS members are killed, the risk of infection spreading will be minimal."

The nurse narrowed her eyes. ""This better not turn into a similar incident like in Raccoon."

He smirked. "Trust me. If it makes you feel better, I'll send in a squad of gunsmen to take them out when they've done their job, as long as they remember where to shoot at them."

"You don't think they'll be more difficult to handle than previously, do you?"

"I doubt it."

* * *

All the cocoa had been drank, and empty mugs sat on the table. They sat in silence, looking at each other, then over to Amelia in the next room who was sleeping so soundly, unaware of it all.

She's been through so much and is already trying to get her old memory back enough as it is, Rodney thought, so how are we going to tell her that her life before this one is a lie? She'll be thinking her whole life has been a lie, think that we've been lying.

I wonder if they're praying, Hannah was thinking elsewise. Are they praying that Amelia would get better, or rather, for themselves that they won't be killed in trying to help her? I feel like Alice is probably taking all the blame because she is the one who suggested Amelia's rescue. STARS probably didn't even want to get into this.

Suddenly, Hannah got a bad feeling of something and straightened herself. She got chills up her spine, when she remembered the experiments of Umbrella. What became of her mother?

But no one seemed to notice. After a few moments of silence, everyone assumed that everyone else was asleep. They went to the next room and quickly accepted the hospitality of the large, soft cots. Rodney slept in the cot next to Amelia's, though her back was turned towards him, but he just wanted to make sure she was safe. Within minutes, everyone had fallen asleep.

* * *

Amelia had awakened late in the night when she heard a faint crash several rooms away. She felt a cool breeze, and wondered if maybe someone had tried to break into the facility, and stood from her cot to investigate the next rooms over. She walked to the lobby in the next room, her barefeet against the soft, blue carpet, but further down the hall, her bare feet made faint noise as she took each step.

Back in the baracks, she thought she heard someone stirring, but ignored it. She hoped she didn't awake someone if what she was searching for was merely nothing. She pushed open a metal door and looked up to the ceiling, where the moonlight from outside was shining down on her. She noticed three large crates across from her in the empty room, and walked towards them. Maybe a passing cargo helicopter dropped them by accident, she thought.

As she got closer, something inside of the crates rattled, then ceased. She lightly jumped, but kept slowly moving towards them. She thought she could hear faint breathing inside of the crates. Was someone locked in there?

Just feet from touching the closest crate, she felt a hand on her shoulder and lightly screamed. Alice covered her mouth. "Back away from it, now!" she whispered loudly.

Alice's hand was still over her mouth when she crates started shaking violently. Amelia's eyes widened.

"We have to get out of here now. Go to the second room on the left from here and grab two guns, the closest you can see," Alice whispered in Amelia's ear.

When Alice took her grasp from Amelia, as Amelia was leaving the room, she paniced and ran out the door, shutting it behind her, and locking Alice inside. Whatever was in the crates managed to pry open the crate doors, and were slowly making their way over to Alice. She backed for the door.

"Shit, not again.." she muttered.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Alice backed for the door and groped around in the dark. Though the darkness was extreme, she could still see the pallid white and light blue dilation of their eyes and they limped towards her. She's fought these things before, but six of them?

Only a few feet from grabbing her, Amelia swung the door open, and threw Alice two handguns. She caught each in both hands, and then threw the more powerful one to Amelia. "Use it."

"Are you crazy? What if I miss?"

"You have high survival skills like me. Most likely, you won't miss," Alice assured her.

Alice didn't fire, but instead backed out of the open door. She slammed it shut, the hoped the three-inch thick metal door would hold. Within a few seconds, the creatures had made their way over to the door and were pounding at it, demanding to be let in. They moaned for warm, human flesh.

"What were those things?" Amelia cried.

"It's none of your concern. Just know this: it doesn't matter who it is, or the fact that's it's a human. The point is that it will kill you if you don't kill it. They don't have enough will power. Their minds will only crave food, and they will eat anything in their path."

"Even... me? People? Why don't they eat themselves?"

"Their blood is coagulated and cold, pasty. They want warm, thick flesh."

Amelia winced. "But I don't think I can shoot it."

"You're going to have to," Jill said, joining them from the bunkers after hearing the conversation. "Looks like we've got us another Raccoon incident."

"Not just yet," Alice said. "There were only six. Still, if Umbrella finds they haven't rid of us, they may go to desperate measures to do so. They may drop more... or something worse."

"Worse?" Carlos asked, joining them in the cold, tiled hallway. The creatures continued to pound on the door with force.

"Do you remember that thing I fought back in Raccoon? That Neanderthal?" Alice asked.

Amelia said nothing. Jill and Carlos nodded.

"He used to be a person, a good friend," Alice said quietly as she lowered her head. "His intentions weren't to eat people. It was first assigned to eliminate those species, but then its objective was changed to--"

"Kill any STARS members," Jill finished.

Alice nodded. "So he had more willpower. He could control himself to an extent and stopped himself from killing me." She shook her head. "But those things in there... have no will but to eat."

"If Umbrella realized the mistake they made with Project Nemesis, they may see if they can remove the existing consciousness the person has... whoever the victim becomes."

"It most likely won't be anyone we know, so that won't stop it from killing us," Carlos said.

"But it can't hold more than one objective, can it?" Amelia asked. They all looked at her. After a moment of silence, she hesitantly opened her mouth, and continued. "You said its first objective was to rid of those things, and then go after... STARS? Then it can only hold one objective at a certain time, can't it?"

"She's smart," Jill said. "This is true. They may program it to kill STARS, but that would only include Alice, Carlos, and me. It won't go after Amelia and Rodney, however, because it can't be given the command."

"Did someone say my name?" Rodney said, yawning. He jumped when he heard the creature stirring. "What was that?!" he shouted.

"That door won't hold up," Alice informed them. "We'll all need weapons. Follow me."

She went into the next room, the Weapon Storage. Amelia and Alice both had handguns, and figured that was protection enough, considering they both had high survival skills. Jill grabbed an Assault Rifle, while Carlos grabbed a Shotgun. Rodney was handed a set of twin Machine Guns.

"Can you handle those alright?" Carlos asked Rodney.

"I'll be fine," Rodney said, smirking.

"We'll be on stand-by for now," Alice said. "We can just sit and wait. It's not safe enough to run just yet."


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They forgot about Hannah.

Hannah awoke when things seemed too quiet. Too suspicious. The others had left the facility to investigate if the other buildings had been raided, but she had been left alone. She looked around in the darkness. She couldn't see if there were or weren't figures concealed under the covers of the cots. She sat up slowly in bed.

"Rodney?" she whispered. She had been sleeping closest to him. No reply. Maybe he was a heavy sleeper?

She stood from her bed and walked over to his, and gropped for any figure that was contained there, but she only felt matted up blankets. Same thing for the rest of the beds. She left the bunkers for the lobby, and heard a thunderous banging against a metal shutter or door down the hall. She pursued it slowly, and came to the door that had the creatures contained behind it. It sounded as though someone was locked in there. Worried, she turned the doorknob, and one of the creatures managed to push its way through the door before she could shut it back. It fell on top of her as the heavy door slammed the rest of the creatures in.

Defensingly, she held her arm up to fend it off, and it bit into her.

She screamed as it's teeth tore through the skin like tissue paper and ripping at her flesh. She managed to pull herself out from under it, and kicked it in the head before it got a chance to get up from off it's knees and attack her again. Panicing, she turned and fled as the creature slowly made it's way towards her down the hall. Every door she came to was locked from either sides. She pulled at the one at the end, her last resort, then looked at the bite in her arm, and the blood oozing out of it.

"No.." she whispered. "I'm not going to die this way." She knew it was inevitable, even if she got away from that thing, but she couldn't let the others know that. She took the black jacket that had been wrapped around her waist and pulled it over her head. She winced when the heavy cotton touched her wound. She looked back to the creature making it's way to her. "Bastard," she whispered.

She defended herself in the corner when she had nowhere to run, then heard "Duck!" seconds later. She held her arms over her head and did as she was told. A bullet shattered the glass in the door at her side, then another was fired into the creature's skull. It fell in front of her, it's cold, dead eyes staring up at her as blood pumped from his head.

She squeeled and whimpered, then started to cry when it was all over. Rodney looked in at her through the now open door, and held out a hand. She looked to her arm, which was concealed by the jacket, then to his hand. He pulled her up.

"I'm sorry we left you. We forgot about you sleeping," Rodney said, stepping into the hallway.

"You had no weapon?" Jill asked, stepping at Rodney's side. "You've been here before. You're my cousin. You should've got a pistol from the room behind you and fired at it."

"I paniced! Besides, it had crawled on top of me," Hannah shouted.

Alice stepped in, and looked down at the creature in it's own fluids. "Did it bite you?"

Hannah hesitated to answer, but then lied. "No, it didn't. I managed to slip past him."

Alice looked at Hannah suspiciously, then merely said, "Lucky."

"Take this." Rodney gave Hannah one of the Submachine guns, and she clutched it tightly.

"Thank you," she said. They walked back outside where Amelia and Carlos were waiting.

"Where did you guys go, anyway?" Hannah asked.

"We were looking elsewhere for those things," Amelia answered. Then she fell silent. She felt uneasy around Hannah suddenly, but shook it off.

"We'll show you into the next area," Carlos said. He kicked the door behind him open, and then entered the next building. Hannah felt a strong urge to scratch the wound she had on her arm, but resisted it.

She didn't want to give herself away.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

("So, you believe there's someone else just like him?")

("A sibling, yes, but I hear it's just a rumor. It could just be someone who looks similar. Afterall, they say that everyone has someone in the world that looks just like or similar to themselves.")

("But someone this close in distance? Not to mention they're of different genders. You don't think they got separated by mistake, do you?")

Jonathan awoke in his large bed of the Ashford Mansion. In his room, shadows clung to the walls, and he felt unsafe. He sat there, breathing heavily for a moment, then letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Everything seemed okay now.

"Dammit," he whispered. "Why do I keep having these nightmares?"

His breathing returned to normal, and he climbed out of bed, lying his feet down onto the soft carpet. He followed the long trail to Alex, his father's, room, and he stepped inside.

"I'm wondering if I should need therapy, Pops," Jonathan said.

Alex was sitting in a large, leather chair, facing away from him and staring at a burning fireplace, books piled on shelves on either side of it. Alex turned his chair around towards him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"I wish you would call me father."

"I'll call you whatever I like," Jonathan mumbled. "I'm having these dreams," Jonathan said. "I've mentioned them before, but you never listened."

"Father doesn't want to listen to you," Alan said, entering the room. "Were you coming in here to sleep with Daddy?" mocked the younger, snobbish blonde.

"Shut up, Alfred," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, I've told you not to call him that," Alex scorned.

"Why not?" Jonathan asked in defense. "That's what you called him in your journal, and you called me Chris. Why do we go by different names? Why does your journal name something about another sibling? A girl?"

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"Why don't you want me to call him by his real name, old man?" Jonathan continued. "And what's wrong with calling him that? You're the one giving me these nightmares, Pops."

Jonathan walked out of the room, and back into his. He slammed the door, frustrated with confusion.

He had found his father's journal the night before. He hadn't realized what it was until he started reading it, but once he did, he couldn't put it down. He read about how "Chris wasn't the child of his own, and he belonged to another family." He always wondered why he and Alan never did get along, and why they seemed so different. He was starting to conclude why: he was adopted. Rather, perhaps even belonged to the wrong family.

Alan had always said it was true, but he never listened to his bratty little brother. It was typical of a younger sibling to say that anyways. If anything, he said that Alan was the one who had been adopted. Even though it was played back and forth between them as a rash joke, now it seemed to be a possibility.

Alan had had a smile on his face when he entered the room. He had been proud that he annoyed his older brother, but now he was starting to wonder.

"Father," he asked, "is what he says true? Is there really another sibling?"

"It is none of your concern, Alan--"

"Or is it really Alfred, father? And whose sibling is it? Mine or his?"

Alex, who had turned his back on Alan, now looked him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

Alan smirked. "Both you and I know that he's not my brother, father. There's no use in hiding it anymore. We have no similarities. Sure, it's expected that siblings don't get along, but he and I don't even share the same traits, not the same interests. Not even one."

Alex turned away from him, and merely said, "He is sixteen. A teenager. He is just difficult. You'll accept that one day."

"Or maybe I'll accept the truth." Alan walked to the doorway. "They say there's a twin out there for someone. Someone who looks just like them. Strange how the twins of each of us, both Jonathan and I, live under one roof."

Alex said nothing.

"Maybe I'll soon see the surface of your error."

"There is no error to see, son."

"Sure, father."

Alan left his father's room, and headed upstairs for his own. Strange, he thought, that he had his own room next to a vacant room that was right next to his, and both were connected by a turning door that led into the next. Why wouldn't Jonathan occupy it?

The more he thought about it, the more he pondered if he actually did have a sister. He had just tested his father's will and defense, but recently, it seemed to crumble. Maybe he would, indeed, search the surface or his father's error, because it seemed that there was an error to investigate.


	29. Alexandra's Journal

December..1990

When I walked into Mission St. Joseph's this morning to see the progress of Elizabeth, my beloved who was to conceive two blonde twins, I was turned away at the door. They begged my leave, and I was worried that my dear wife had passed during the night, and they wished not to see me grieve, but I figured that surely, they weren't that cruel. I had one of Mission's employees visit me later this afternoon, and told me that she, indeed, passed away on them after conceiving the twins. Fortunately, they were in good health. I wish I could say the same for Elizabeth...

* * *

December 8, 1990

The construction of the Alfred Mansion, or reconstruction, rather, was completed today. I was able to build in two rooms on the top floor, strikingly similar to one another, and a relief passage between each rooms of my deceased Elizabeth. I went to retrieve my two children from Mission today, and they explained that one of my children was sent away with another woman! To be expected, I was outraged, and demanded an immediate search for her, but they knew of her exact location, but asked that I not worry about such matters.

It seems that Umbrella personel are now working under Mission since recently. My father, who was one of the original founders of Umbrella, must have proposed that Umbrella be working undercover in Mission, but he passed away before I could ask what his intentions were.

Because Umbrella has done risky experiments in the past, they don't want to stoop to a lower reputation, and asked me not to mention the child switch incident. I suppose I'll be having two children, two sons...

* * *

February 1991

I've received full information on Chris, the brunette son that I've been forced to adopt. He seems to have a shady family past, and, like Elizabeth, the mother died after giving birth to he and a fraternal twin sister. She must be the one living with my dear daughter, Alexia. I can only hope Alfred won't find out about the mishap.

The sister of Chris is Claire Redfield. She is living, actually, rather close to our locale, but I wish that matters not become more complicated than they stand. Although I'm the son of one of Umbrella's highest men, I wouldn't want to fall to any experiments Umbrella plans for me...

* * *

June 2000

Although I've pointed it out many times before, I keep noticing that Chris and Alfred won't get along, if not despise each other. True, they are not real siblings, but still... I've never noticed such hatred that they've had between them. It's almost as if... they were destined to fight against one another...


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Carlos kicked in the metal shutters leading into the next building, and they each proceeded cautiously. Alice listened.. Silence. But although it was common for the undead to moan for the living, she knew that Umbrella was advancing faster than she may realize. After all, they were able to overtake Hannah so quickly. She probably figured that the noises behind the door was someone trapped. Strange that she got away.. or so she claimed.

Rodney was at Amelia's side, he noticing her tensity, and equally as tense. Strange that Alice wasn't as tense. Alice knew it was a common reaction as an Evolved to be more alert, but did Amelia sense something that Alice didn't?

"Maybe I'm just getting old," Alice said aloud, mistakenly.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked

Alice looked to them, who were staring at her, and laughed. "Oops. Just thinking out loud. I'm just wondering if Amelia's senses are better than mine."

"Better than a prototype? Doubtful," Carlos said.

Amelia stopped suddenly. "Something just occurred to me!" she shouted.

Alice covered Amelia's mouth, and they all listened intently for movement. Amelia's eyes were wild.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"If the Nemesis project were to come after us, what if they programmed it to come after infected members?"

"So it would come after you and I?" Alice asked.

"That's what happened last time," Jill said. "It attacked zombies, but more specifically, it went after those who were infected. It didn't attack Alice until later when it detected her. She's infected, whether she's a zombie or not."

"I thought you told me not to call them that," Carlos scoffed.

Hannah wasn't listening to their conversation, but rather, what Amelia brought up: that it went after the infected. What if that thing went after her? Was this thing really so powerful? She didn't want to find out first hand.

"Hannah? You okay?" Rodney asked, shaking her after placing his hand on her shoulder. She was shaken back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Suddenly, something down the hall, in the darkness, hissed. It sounded distant, yet far. Silence fell upon them immediately.

"What was that?" Jill whispered.

They readied their weapons, and heard as something clicked against the walls, with either nails or padding. It hissed again.

"Problem with the ventilation, maybe?" Rodney suggested.

Alice looked around. She had improved senses, including night vision, and scanned the halls, but couldn't detect anything. Amelia had her gun raised, her eyes wide, her arm shaking. She fingered the trigger and pulled it after a few seconds.

Silence.

After the shattering discharge of the pistol, it echoed through the halls. They all looked to Amelia, and she slowly lowered her gun. Carlos retrieved a small flashlight from his side pocket, and ventured further down the dark hall. They followed closely behind. He was able to catch a glimpse of what Amelia had fired at.

"That looks familiar," Jill said quietly.

"You haven't had to deal with them twice," Alice replied. She noticed deep claw marks in the sheet rock walls that trailed to the floor below. It's long, three-foot long tongue was flopped from it's mouth, lying in a pool of it's own fluids, a single bullet lodged into it's head. It resembled a dog with long talons, it's muscle and flesh revealed.

"We called them Lickers," Jill told them. "In Raccoon, Alice and I had to deal with them in a Cathedral. If it hadn't been for her, I would probably be dead."

"It seems that it wasn't my senses that saved you this time," Alice said, looking to Amelia.

Amelia's eyes were still rather wide, as though she couldn't believe that she had noticed it, and the others couldn't. Maybe it was true. Maybe she wasn't who she seemed, and perhaps, even changed.

"That wasn't anything like.. Nemesis, was it?" Hannah asked.

"No, Nemesis can be programmed. These things just kill. They don't kill to eat, I don't believe," Carlos said.

"But why else would they?" Rodney asked.

"Who knows? We don't even know what they are," Jill replied.

Alice gasped lightly. "Video cameras."

"What?"

"If there are any video cameras hanging from the wall, we need to take them out," Alice informed them. "Umbrella can program them to hunt us down and send in their new Hunter species."

Jill was silent at first. "Like those in the original Raccoon City?"

Alice nodded. "They're mutated amphibians that run on two legs and have large talons. If we can shoot out all the cameras, then our risk of them coming is minimal to none, but if any of us are separated against these, our survival will be minimal to none. I'm not exaggerating when I say how fast they can move."

"Are there any other threats we need to know as of now?" Rodney asked.

Yeah, Hannah thought, me.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ivan was nearing Brahms.

If it hadn't already hit Asheville, it was probably going to any minute. In the distance, thunderclouds rumbled in the warm, breezy night, and already, light droplets of rain were striking against the metal window shutters of the dark building.

After leaving the deserted hallway where they encountered the unpleasant Licker, they found the bunkers, similar to the ones of the previous building they accommodated. No one was sleeping in the bunkers, as expected. They hoped no one was there, anyway.

Alice found the television set, and turned it on the evening news. They crowded together for warmth from the chills and protection against who knew what.

"Already, at an alarming rate, much like how Frances hit, Ivan is pouring into Asheville streets, faster than predicted. Within not even an hour, the rain fall rate is adding up in inches and flooding is definitely expected. It seems that many kids within the Buncombe area won't be going to school again for a while due to the flooding," the weatherman broadcasted.

"And this means that gasoline contaminating the water will be carried further downstream, and possibly into other cities. Anyone living at a low elevation needs to take shelter immediately," said another woman.

"You heard her," Alice said, returning the room to darkness when she turned off the set.

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked.

"Both of these buildings belong to STARS. This is the Alpha Team's quarters. The one prior is Bravo's. My squad," Jill explained. "We've had problems with flooding before, so this won't be a good place to take shelter."

"So what do you suggest? We keep running?" Amelia asked.

"She's right," Carlos said. "Umbrella's probably found us and has us on surveillance. Anywhere we go, they're going to follow."

"So, what do we do?" Hannah murmured.

"We gotta move around with as little movement as possible," Alice told them. "Remember, even though there isn't anyone living around this specific area, there are residents around here. We can't wake them up or cause any commotion."

Suddenly, there was a loud, metallic crash not far from their location. Everyone fell in silence.

"Was that the thunder?" Amelia whispered.

"We're not that fortunate," Rodney mumbled.

They stepped out of the bunkers, and back into the hallway. Carlos shone his light at the end of the hall on the dark wall. They heard footsteps.

"Be on your guard," Jill warned.

They saw their faces, or what was left of them. The five remaining zombies that had been locked behind the shutter doors managed to bust them open. Though still slow, they walked a little faster than how Jill, Carlos, and Alice remembered them in Raccoon City.

"They're a little evolved," Alice whispered.

Hannah fired a shot. "Bastards!" she screamed.

The bullet chipped off a piece of the closest zombie's skull, along with some of its brain. It fell forward on it's face with a loud "thump". The other four came after them, and within a few seconds, the fifth was back on it's feet.

"The hell?" Rodney whispered.

"Good shot, Hannah," Jill said, "but aim between the eyes."

Amelia followed the order, and took it on herself instead. She fired five shots, each in the center of the forehead. Simultaneously, the zombies hit the floor. They looked to her, amazed.

Amelia scratched her head nervously. "Guess I've become a better shot."

They proceeded down the hall, and out the door after stepping over the twice-dead bodies. They reopened the door, and walked out into the streets, when Amelia turned around when she heard movement.

The zombies had gotten back on their feet again after a shot to the head?

Amelia aimed for them again when Jill stopped her.

"No use in wasting anymore ammunition. Obviously, these ones are certified and more advanced by Umbrella. They'll just keep coming back."

Amelia lowered her gun, and they ran into the open streets. Because the SUV was now enclosed in the locked garage, that was out of the question. They would have to look for other means of transportation or some haven.

The rain was beginning to fall harder, now, and the temperature had also dropped. Fog had lingered into the streets, as well.

"Now we really gotta find somewhere to go," Hannah exclaimed.

As they walked down the streets, they heard heavy footsteps, or something of the sort. Amelia's eyes bulged out, and her jaw dropped. Alice looked at her, concerned. How could she see so well, and herself, couldn't? Because of the fog, whatever it was couldn't be seen for a while, but even in view, they only saw some monstrosity over six feet tall in all black.

"Surely, that's not--" Jill started.

"Nemesis?" Alice whispered.

It had walked under a blinking light post, dressed in head to toe in black leather and chained boots. A cord was attached from it's spine to it's shoulder, it's face mangled, it's jaw out of place and too big for it's lips, one eyes sewn up, the other, hardly seeable past the rotting flesh color of it's unconceivable profile.

But it didn't whisper "STARS!" It was after something else this time.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

At the same time, in a panic, Rodney, Amelia, and Hannah raised their weapons, but Alice stepped in front of them.

"Drop your weapons. I don't think it's looking for a fight, unless we give them one," she said.

Rodney smirked, aiming his machine gun around Alice. "Then let's give it one."

"You don't understand," Jill said. "It has two primary weapons: a rocket launcher and a gatling gun."

Almost immediatly, Rodney returned his gun to his side. He dropped it on the ground. Hannah and Amelia followed.

"We'd better drop ours, too," Carlos said. Because their weapons had a better chance of backfire, they lowered them, instead. Had the weapons discharged when dropped, Nemesis might have found it a threat.

* * *

Nemesis ventured closer to them. It's threat rate dropped as the six of them lowered their weapons, but still, it's eyes was fixed on Alice and Amelia, who still seemed a threat, but compared to himself, it was only minimal. The others were microminiscule.

It detected, for the most part, heat. It's sensors were only infared. It's objection changed: retrieve subjects to a low contamination level.

* * *

The six of them watched Nemesis and tried to calculate it's next move. They jumped when it raised it's arm, and pointed at them, a long muzzled weapon.

"A Tazer weapon," Alice whispered. "When it fires, don't run. Remain where you are. Don't rebel, and it won't harm you. It won't be able to change objectives right after, so once it's out of sight, run."

Rodney looked to her, and noticed she had concentrated her voice to him. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Nemesis fired, and, as expected, Amelia and Alice fell to the ground when the electrolye needles pierced their skin, but before losing conciousness, Amelia saw Hannah hit the ground at her side. Why? she asked.

"Amelia!" Rodney shouted. Carlos held him back. It took both Jill and Carlos to hold him back from running to her. They cupped his mouth as well.

Nemesis slowly made his way over to the three fallen bodies, and heaved Hannah and Alice over either shoulder, but he seemed the most interested in Amelia. He picked her up and held her in both arms like a small child, and looked to Rodney before turning, and snarled when he saw the anger in Rodney's eyes. He then turned on them, and fled into the darkness and fog, out of sight.

After a few moments when he could no longer be seen, Jill and Carlos had loosened their grip on Rodney, and he pryed himself from them, running in a full sprint down the stretch of sidewalk. "Amelia!" he shouted as loud as he could. When he tried to again, he fell to his knees as his voice cracked, and felt tears running down his cheeks.

mwmwmw

"Why did it take Hannah?" Jill asked. "Was she some part of an experiment, too, that we don't know about?"

"Who knows?" Carlos replied. They had returned to Bravo Headquarters, and restrained locks on the shutters over every door and window. They heard the five zombies that still lurked around pounding on the shutters a little distance from where they sat; in the lobby. "Do you think a shotgun blast would blow their heads off? They can't bite us without heads," Carlos laughed.

"We'll have to get rid of them," Jill explained. "They'll feed on other people of the city if we don't."

"Nemesis will probably be back and get rid of them. If it's objective changes again, then it will probably be to take out any STARS members, as from before."

"But that means Rodney will still be safe," Jill said, looking to Rodney.

Rodney didn't say anything. He was looking down at the floor. That's why Alice was talking to me, he thought, because she knew I would panic. I could've gotten us killed. He jumped when Jill touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he said, holding his head in his hands. "We just... gotta get her back."

"We have to get them all back. Alice can be dangerous under Umbrella's authority, but Amelia will be especially because she's more advanced. I'm still not sure why they took Hannah, though."

"Since she was in on the leak against Umbrella, maybe Nemesis was sent to retrieve her, as well," Carlos explained.

"But Amelia said that it can't hold two objectives at a time."

"Maybe... if it was asked to retrieve anyone with low contamination, they retrieved her for that reason."

"But she wasn't contaminated!"

"Remember when she came into contact with that zombie?" Carlos asked. "She said it didn't bite her, but what if it really did?"

"Damn, we've been walking around with a zombie!" Jill exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Rodney questioned.

"You didn't know that if you get bitten by one of those things, you become infected as well? One of them?"

"We... would have to kill her?" Rodney said quietly.

"She must've hidden it," Jill said. "I'm guessing she got bit on the stomach or arm, and was hiding it under her jacket."

"We've got to get them back," Rodney repeated.

They returned to the garage, and Carlos started up the SUV. They pulled away from the STARS Headquarters, and followed the streets onto the interstate. In the dark of the night, they sped back to Asheville.


	33. Chapter 31

(Disclaimer: I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. It was the holidays and all. Not to mention I have three new games, the first three .HACK games, so I've been occupied. I might be getting a job soon, too. )

Chapter 31

Amelia awoke when she heard the clashing of thunder. She sat straight up in a bed when the light from the storm poured into her room. She looked around and could hardly make out anything because the lights were turned off.

This bed was much more softer than the cots of the Alpha STARS bunkers, so where was she?

Everything smelled clean and sterilized. Was she back in the hospital? Though the room was dark, a small light at her side, opposite the window, was radiating a small glow. The bed to the right of her had someone lying in it. In the faint light, she recognized Hannah's face, but something was strange about the way she was positioned.

Her arms were stretched above her head, her bare feet kicked out from underneath the white sheets, and restraining her wrists and ankles, leather straps held her down. Was she wrestling the monster and someone had to tie her down?

Wait, she thought, that monster wouldn't have brought us to the hospital. Why are we here?

After thinking this, Hannah began to squirm violently in her sleep, and appeared to be in severe pain. She seemed almost on the verge of tears, and then Amelia remembered:

("He has me! He poisoned me with Umbrella's chemicals, and I will be doomed to damnation in Hell! I will kill you all!")

"Umbrella?" she whispered. Now it was all starting to finally make sense.

("I've never seen a company with the trademark of an umbrella before..")

Umbrella was the company that owned the truck that crashed into me, she thought. I remember getting myself out of a collision. I was in the accident, not my parents, which means that they're still somewhere.

The woman I remembered had to have been my mother. Now that I recall, I know I attended my father's funeral seven years ago. The whole car accident was just a lie. Alice was saying how bad Umbrella was, and how they've started using brainwashing technology, which means..

I am who they truely claim I am! I'm an experiment for Umbrella's advantage!

Hannah began to cough forcefully and hacking. Amelia was concerned and jumped from her bed and to her side. Hannah finally woke up.

"Amelia? You're still here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"You're.. not going to correct me?"

Amelia smiled. "I have no need. I am who you say I am."

Hannah began to smile, but instead, returned to coughing. Amelia felt her forehead.

"You're so cold! What did they do to you?"

"It's nothing they've done.. directly."

"What do you mean?"

Hannah spoke in between the hacking. "Amelia, stay away from me. It's for the best."

Amelia was observing Hannah's restraints. "Why do they have you tied up?"

"That's what I mean!" she shouted. "Just get away from me before you get hurt!"

Confused, Amelia backed away from her, and climbed back under her sheets to avoid confrontation with any of the Umbrella personnel. "Hannah," she said, "I remember everything." She looked over to her. "We can't just stay here and let them get away with what they have done!"

Hannah finally ceased to coughing. "I agree with you," she replied, "but what can we do? If Alice were here, that would do some good. I think Alice is the brawn and you're the brains, or at least the senses. For a sixteen year old girl, you can't fight too well."

Outside, the storm only worsened. In the pouring rain, Amelia looked out the window and saw two headlights speeding to the hospital.

"That's not them, is it?"

"Not so sure," Hannah said. "I'm tied down."

Amelia hopped down and went to Hannah, untying the restraints.

"What are you doing?! Tie them back!"

The door hit the wall with a loud "clank" when kicked in, and they recognized Alice's face in the dim lighting. "No time. We gotta get outta here. Carlos and Jill came back."

Without having time to respond, Hannah was being dragged away by Amelia, and followed quickly after Alice. Most of the employees weren't on the late shift, so security wasn't a problem. Some doctors had pursued them to the doors when they were turned away by Dr. Steven.

"They have the infected girl with them. Let them deal with that problem themselves."

They wanted no arguement, and returned to their positions. When Alice met Carlos and Jill outside, she parted from them, and boarded the Mission helicopter. Bothering to not ask questions, they all boarded.

"Hope you know how to fly one of these," Jill said, climbing onboard.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Carlos mumbled.

Amelia, who had been in the rear, finally caught up to them. When reunited, she quickly ran to Rodney's side, and embraced him. Surprised, he returned the favor.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She looked to him and smiled. "No, but don't you ever call me Alice again."

Rodney smiled, and climbed onboard, pulling her up and out of the rain. Within a few minutes, they were in the sky. Hannah felt it was finally safe to ask.

"Why did we take the helicopter?"

"We're going to reunite Amelia and Jon, remember?" Alice said.

"Who?" Amelia asked, confused.

Rodney winced. "You have a twin brother."

"Oy," Amelia whispered. "I'm never gonna figure out the right story."


	34. Chapter 32

(Disclaimer: I have a new reviewer. I can always use a few of those. Strangely, though, I don't remember who the hell L.J. is in the Resident Evil movie. Was he the dude who tried to shoot Alice or what? Oh wait, he died... Oh well, he sucked.)

Chapter 32

"Ahh, my ears are popping," Jill complained at the high altitude. They had all huddled together because at whatever destination they were leading themselves towards, the temperature had dropped. In the high elevation, they could only see clouds, so they had no clue as to where they were going.

Amelia was half asleep and leaning on Rodney's shoulder. She couldn't quite bring herself to falling asleep because she was watching Hannah to the side of her. Hannah was having a difficult time falling asleep because she seemed to be having stomach pains. She kept moving her hand for her arm as though it itched badly, but she didn't want to touch it. She would just hold it like it was suffering a burn.

"Hannah," Amelia asked, "did they do something to your arm?"

Hannah's eyes jolted open, and she looked to Amelia, smiling nervously. "No, no, I just must've hit it on something."

"You don't look so well," Amelia said, concerned. "You're face looks so pale and dry. You afraid of heights?"

Hannah nodded quickly. "Terrified."

Alice, who was at the controls, kept glancing back at Hannah, her facial expression never changing. "I think she just keeps thinking back to that zombie going after her. It's screwing with her mind." She glanced back to Hannah once more. "Am I right?"

Hannah didn't say anything. Her eyes had been closed after Amelia speaking to her, and she bothered not to open them. She wanted to avoid confrontation with Alice.

"I finally see land," Carlos exclaimed. They all gathered at one side to see a small island below them.

"Don't shift your weight too far right," Alice told them. "We'll tip over and you'll see it up close and personel."

"How did you ever find this location?" Rodney asked.

"While in the hospital, I did some snooping through Amelia's personel files. It seems that they were in the process of changing Amelia's identity and had her original files right under the fakes."

"So the Ashford's live on a deserted island?" Jill asked.

"Though deserted, most of Umbrella International knows where the location is. The first Umbrella Facility was built here several years ago by Alexandra Ashford."

"The father of Jon?"

"No. The father of Jon is Alexandra Ashford Jr. We call him Alex to avoid confusion. The original Alexandra Ashford established Umbrella when he was still alive. Alex takes on his work in his father's footsteps."

"If we took out Alex, then wouldn't Umbrella collapse?" Jill pondered.

"He's not very serious about his work," Alice said. "Umbrella has turned into a nightmare. It was originally a company who mass produced in household items, and then went into biogenetics, making Reproductive cosmetics. Eventually, a virus was made that could possibly revive loved ones from the dead, but--"

"That didn't go too well, did it?" Carlos added.

"Yeah. If Alexandra were still alive, and there not be Alex to take over his work, then Umbrella would probably be somewhat crippled, but after Alex, there will be Alfred who follows in his footsteps, and possibly Alexia."

"I still don't know all these people you're talking about," Amelia shouted.

"Alfred is Alexia's, Alyssa's, your sister's, twin brother."

Amelia blinked. "You mean my sister has a twin brother, too? I'm not so sure if I should believe you guys."

"Believe what you want," Jill said, "but we're landing. You'll find out what's true soon enough."

Below them, the hangar shutters drew open, then Alice parked the helicopter snuggly inside. They sat in the helicopter in silence at first.

"Aren't they going to wonder whose helicopter this is?" Rodney asked.

"The shutters automatically open for any aircraft that pulls over it," Alice explained. "Let's go."

They all left the helicopter through a set of double doors and down a long hallway. They found a room where a series of weapons were being stored.

"There's not enough for everyone to have one," Alice explained. "We'll split up into groups."

Rodney moved to Amelia's side, but Alice denied him.

"We're having different groups this time. Amelia, Hannah, and I will be one group. Rodney, Carlos, Jill, you will be the other." She handed Carlos the Assault Rifle and Rodney the handgun. "Jill can fist fight pretty well, so she'll have to manage." She handed Amelia the magnum with a set of clips for it. "I can fist fight as well. You just protect yourself," she said.

Amelia nodded, then looked to Hannah. "What about her?"

Alice was silent for a moment, then said, "I'll handle her. Come on."

Unsure of what she meant, Carlos, Jill, and Rodney left and followed out by the others. When they got to ground level, there were two sets of doors to take.

"We'll head for the Mansion. You guys head underground. Alex works at either, so when you find him, make him talk."

"Will do," Carlos said, and lead the group the opposite direction.


	35. Chapter 33

(Disclaimer: I've realized with every fanfiction I've read thus far, in the beginning, everyone writes "I do not own such and such. They belong to Such and Such." I do not own Resident Evil, but I do own the games D All of their stuff belongs for Capcom or whatnot. Not really sure if it's a little late to be writing that. Hope no one sues me for copyright because I ain't copywriting )

Chapter 33

A dusty storage.

When Carlos, Jill, and Rodney entered through the door, there was a silence that would make your ears ring. In the storage room was a broken down car and several other things. They ignored such and entered the room across from here and into a dark hallway. Across the way was a Monitoring Room. On the monitors, they didn't see much movement, but they didn't know of the locations of the cameras. This information was invalid for now.

Leaving here, they took the elevator to the basement. A rickety pair of stairs descended into the sewers, and through these doors, something opposite of expected. The room was cold and chilled. Instead of rusted walls, steel supported the room, and they wondered if this meant any significance. Two large body vials were set up at the level above them, but nothing seemed to be occupying it.

"These had something in them," Jill whispered. "Let's hope it's not lurking nearby."

* * *

"Father, someone has arrived via a helicopter," Alan shouted. "I tracked the locale of it's landing, and it's parked in your fighter jet hangar. Are any of Umbrella's personel that irresponsible?"

Alex looked to his son from his studies. "If we dispatch anyone from Umbrella to here or otherwise, we send Army airforces."

"I looked at it from the hangar surveillance. It appears to be a Rescue helicopter, as though sent by hospital."

Alex's eyes widened. "Did you see the name of the hospital?"

"Mission St. Joseph's of Asheville."

Alex turned his back on his son and towards the burning fire. "Thank you. You may leave now."

He heard his son walk out, and watched the roaring flames.

"I was expecting this day to come, but not so soon. Why are they here? I haven't even gotten around to telling Alfred yet.."

* * *

Very quietly, Amelia, Alice, and Hannah entered through the double doors of the Umbrella offices.

"We don't want to make such a big commotion. We're going to have to get rid of them without violence," Alice said, referring to the Umbrella personel of the building.

"But how?" Amelia whispered.

Hannah was observing a button on the wall marked "In case of contamination, press." Without hesitation, Alice mashed the button, and an alarm sounded. They fled from the building quickly and into the nearby elevator before it closed off. They heard people leaving the area, and after several moments of silence, they reentered the building.

Scattered papers lied in the floor after the panic, and they ascended upstairs to a nearby door. The door wouldn't budge after many tries, but Alice managed to force it open only after pulling the doorknob off.

"Oops," she merely said, and took the doorknob with her.

When Alice opened the door, she pulled Amelia to her side when she saw the muzzle of a pistol. It discharged, and hit Hannah in the arm when she was in the line of fire. Alice grabbed the assailant before he could fire again.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She had him by the jugular and he was trying to breathe.

"Jonathan Ashford. Let go of me, bitch," he said quietly.

She dropped him, and retrieved his gun before he could. "Alexandra Ashford's boy? You have a brother named Alan?"

He glared at her. "That's right. Now, why are you here?"

She smiled. "You're going to have to be nicer if you want answers. I can tell you more about yourself, as well."

His eyes were still narrow. "Like what?"

"We've come to discover that your father mentions two boys in his journal: one named Chris, the other Alfred."

He backed down. "My old man called me Chris, and Alan, Alfred. How do you know all of this?"

"He mentioned a girl named Claire as well." Alice pushed Amelia forward. Jon and Amelia stood within inches of each other. "She is your real sister."

They both blinked, and raised their hands at the same time, then drawing them back to their side. "Then he wasn't lying?" Jon asked.

"Afraid not," Alice said.

"But why couldn't he ever tell me?"

"Because he has a reputation to keep," Hannah said.

Alice, distracted from Hannah, didn't realize Jon had retrieved his gun from her. He aimed it at Hannah, but Amelia pushed the muzzle down. "What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"She's infected," Jon said. "Why are you walking around with her?! You could've been bitten! You're my sister, so have more since like you are!"

"Infected like me?" Amelia asked.

Hannah hit the ground on her knees, and knelled over. Jon raised his gun again, and Alice grabbed Amelia's away from her, aiming it at the brunette as well.

"Don't shoot her!" Amelia cried.

Alice looked to Jon. "You mean you've seen this before?"

"Sure, people become infected," he said, still aiming his gun at Hannah. "I know you become one of them if you're bitten."

Amelia knelled to Hannah's side, and rolled up her jacket sleeve, seeing a deep, raw gash where the zombie had bitten her. Amelia fell backwards when she heard Hannah growl.

"Hannah?" she whispered.

Hannah slowly raised her head, and behind her thick, brown locks, she could see her eyes going from a dark, honey brown, to a light, pallid blue-ish white. She gasped, and Hannah screamed and hissed at her. She jumped on top of Amelia and pinned her down.

Inches from biting into her neck, Jon fired a bullet into Hannah's forehead. She fell back onto the floor, motionless.


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

("Come. I have a room where she can rest. It's a similar replica of my home and the Umbrella mansion of Raccoon Forest.")

Amelia's vision was blurry when she awoke, and, at first, she couldn't distinguish who was standing at her side. After several blinks and wiping the dried tears away, she recognized Alice and Jon. Her eyes began to tear up again.

"Please tell me it was just a bad dream," she cried.

"We had to shoot her, Claire," Jon said.

"My name is Amelia!" she screamed.

Jon backed off a bit, and looked to Alice as she began to explain. "When this situation is in the past, you're going to have to be called Claire. Otherwise, Umbrella will just keep coming after you." She looked to Jon. "The same concept goes for you, too."

"In any case, she was going to bite your neck," Jon said to Amelia. "Hadn't we shot her, you would be one of them within a few hours. We did her a favor by putting her out of her misery."

"You have to remember that she couldn't control herself, Amelia," Alice reassured. "She wouldn't have just came after you and bitten you if she had any self control. Once you're in that state, all you think about is food, raw or cooked."

"And since there isn't conveiniently any cooked food lying around, they go for what they see," Jon concluded.

"This isn't making me feel a whole lot better," Amelia murmured. "She fell on top of me. I saw the scared look in her eyes as she fell on top of me! Her blood is stained into my clothes!"

"Enough drama," Jon scoffed. "We want you to stay here and rest. I'm sure you're a bit dazed."

"We'll meet up with the others and tell them that you're here. We'll meet back here."

"That's too easy," Jon said. "We still have to reunite my brother with his real sister, right?"

"They took Alyssa, Alexia, into custody through Umbrella. I'm not sure how we are going to reunite them, unless Umbrella plans on coming out this far," Alice informed.

"They'd come looking for us, as well," Amelia added.

* * *

Alex had seemed in such a fray, and in the commotion, Alan snuck away to look into mischief, but he found something he hadn't quite expected.

He opened his father's journal at the edge of his canopy and began to read it. Not much had been written in a while, and the pages falling apart due to the age of the book, but the writing was still legible, though Alan wished it hadn't been.

"The bastard wasn't lying," he whispered, referring to Jon. "Father does call us different names! There really is another sibling!"

He dropped the book on the ground when he heard an army helicopter roar above the mansion. Filled with curiosity, he pulled on his shoes and fled from his room and to the Umbrella mansion. From there, he boarded his father's submarine and to the airport. He hoped he would soon confront his father on the situation, as well.

"Are you the young Ashford lad?" he tall, well rounded man addressed him.

"Yes, sir, and may I ask why you're here?" He stepped closer to the buoyant airplane, which floated along the channel.

"We have a surprise for you."

"Another sibling?" Alan said half jokingly.

The man did not smile. "What if I told you I did?"

* * *

"I swear I heard an airplane pull in," Jill said, standing in the aquarium office under the Umbrella mansion. Through the shutters stood the airplane channel. "You don't think they've come for us, do you?"

"You know they were expecting to reunite Alfred and Alexia," Carlos stated. "They may have figured out where we were going and figured 'the hell with it.'"

"Valentine, Rodriquez," they heard someone say. They turned on their heals to a tall, well dressed blonde man in his middle ages. He was holding a sniper rifle in his hands. He aimed at Jill, the red laser pointed at her forehead.

"Alexandra," Jill flinched.

"I saw you on the news. So, you've taken out the hive of Raccoon, but you know that there will be another city to replace it," he snickered. "A similar city, and they won't let anyone by the likes of you at it."

"I don't care how long it takes, we'll take out all of Umbrella Incorporated," Jill said.

Rodney panicked and raised his handgun, pointing it to the stranger. Carlos slapped the gun from his hands after dropping his own. "You trying to get us killed?!"

"You think I'll show you mercy?" Alex stated. "You're putting Umbrella in jeopardy. I won't let you live." He looked to Rodney. "However, he might simply because we need specimens."

"Let them go, father," Alan said, who had stepped through the shutters with Alyssa, her eyes in a cold stare.

"Alyssa!" Rodney shouted.

Alan pulled a tazer pistol from his side, and fired at his father, then looked to the rest of them. "Leave before I decide to turn on you," the young boy said, his facial expression unchanging.

They turned and fled, leaving Alyssa with the strange child. Outside the Umbrella offices, they met up with Alice, Amelia, and someone they didn't recognize. Without asking questions, they descended underground again to the helicopter hangar, and flew into the sky in silence.

* * *

After Alan laid his sister down onto the bed of the replica room adjacent to his, he kissed her on the forehead, her eyes closed in a sweet slumber.

"I will not forgive what father has done for this, my dear Alexia," he said. "I will make things right for you." He placed a set of headphones on her head that played a subliminal message. He smiled and left the room for his father's.

(Sorry I took so long to write. I had a bad writer's block, and this chapter didn't end up real good because I still kinda have it. Not to mention I was bad sick.)


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Upon the arrival back into Asheville, the missionary helicopter was landed on the roof of STARS HQ as their hangar. It wasn't until they were out of the heat that they felt safe to ask questions.

"So your name is Jon?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah. Jon Ashford, but it seems I'm gonna have to be going under another name," he mumbled.

"Your real name is Chris Redfield," Alice told him.

"Whew," he said. "I was afraid I'd have some weirdo name."

"In any case, as the same for Amelia being called Claire, you have to be called under such names," Jill added.

"But why?" Jon asked.

"Your mother died shortly after you and Amelia were born, and the hospital cared for you for several years. However, shortly after Alexia and Alfred were born, they were placed in the same rooms. They children were arranged by gender and you were placed next to Alan."

"As Amelia was placed next to Alyssa," added Carlos.

"Why didn't they fix the mixup?" Jon asked.

"They had a reputation to gain," Amelia said. "They wanted to redeem themselves after the Raccoon City accident, and didn't want to appear to be vulnerable to anymore screw ups."

"So the screw up was forgotten," Jill said. "They've done things this devious before. Even some of the personel at Mission and other Umbrella locale have false identities to keep themselves safe in case of a leak."

"The main man behind the brainwashing bit, Albert Stevens, has a false identity, and this, we know, but we're not sure if the first name is fake, the last, or the entire name itself," Carlos said.

"So basically, they got away with ruining your lives," Alice concluded.

"We'll get back at them," Jon mumbled.

"Like to work for STARS?" Jill asked.

Jon was dumbfounded. "No, I'm too young."

"We take people at sixteen and older as trainees. Whaddya say? Wanna get back at them for messing things up?" asked Carlos.

"Only if Amelia's there with me," Jon stated.

Amelia smiled. "My name's Claire. Claire Redfield."

(As a final conclusion, here's the twist: Think of someone within the Resident Evil series that has a name similar to Albert Stevens..)


	38. Jill's Journal

This is what I have concluded from the information I have gathered based on Amelia, Jon, Alyssa, and Alan:

Amelia and Alyssa were adopted. Their mother, Kelly McKinley, was a barren woman who could not produce children and thought on reproduction. It would be difficult for her to find young children under the age of three, which was the age group that she preferred. A few days prior, two brunette twins at the age of two, a sister and brother, were transferred to St. Joseph's Hospital, also known as Mission, from a hospital out of state, which I have not confirmed yet.

Meanwhile, the same day she went to pick up the two siblings, two blonde twins, a brother and sister as well, were brought out of labor. The mother died of childbirth, and the father had yet to see them. They had been given a name right before the mother breathed her last breath, and wheeled into the nursery, where other infants slept. The males and females were split within the room, females on one side, males on the other.

The fraternal brunette brother, Chris, had been wheeled closely to Alfred, the identical twin brother of Alexia. When the father of Alexia and Alfred came to claim his children, he assumed Chris as his child and Alexia was left behind, wheeled closely to Claire's crib. When the McKinley mother came to pick up two children, she assumed the blonde and brunette as sisters.

When Mission realized they had made a mistake and each family contained the other's child, they bothered not to talk about it. A lie was told that each child did not have a name, and that one must be given to each of them. This is the list of names for each person:

ClaireAmelia

AlexiaAlyssa

ChrisJonathan

AlfredAlan

It turned out that Amelia had questioned her aunt, Alice, in the past about her middle name.. one that did not exist. She only went by Amelia McKinley, as Alyssa went by Alyssa McKinley. Her mother had just been following directions and bothered not to question authority.

Had it been not for Amelia's decesed father, she would have questioned more about Alyssa and her own appearances, and how they differed so greatly. Alyssa was a blonde, Amelia a brunette.

There had been much more confusion involving the Ashford family. If the mother had just then conceived a child, then why did Jon appear so much more older? Jon was born premature, so he did not appear as old as he could have, but Alan was also born slightly premature. Not to mention their differences were enormous.

Like the difference between Alyssa and Amelia, there was much between Jon and Alan. Alyssa was the brains, although she was youger, similar to how Alan was the brains rather than Jon. Both Amelia and Jon were tomboys, but they couldn't find each other familiar when they met.

Alan and Alyssa found theirselves familar because they looked just alike! Strange how the opposite sex can look so alike. Alan came to find that his father had been hiding the truth so Alan wouldn't become hysterical. When his father fell ill, he used him against his own research facility, Umbrella, started by Alexandra Ashford, when he could not struggle, not even against his fourteen-year-old son, and he evolved into a monster.

Alan assumed his new, or shall I say old, name as Alfred because he now had to except responsibilities. When reunited with his sister, she accepted her name as Alexia, as his sister, as if nothing had ever happened. Jon and Amelia were rescued from the Umbrella base before things got out of hand, and were taught to remember that their real names are Claire Amelia Redfield and Chris Jonathan Redfield.

All we can do is keep them under surveilance. They both want to train to become future STARS members, but it's going to take a few years. I'm not so sure I'm looking forward to that.

Jill Valentine

January, 1988

(Ten years before the Raccoon Forest incident...)


	39. Afterword

July, 1998

Raccoon Forest

Although Raccoon City ceased to exist, the forest in the outskirts of the ruined city still stood. A new city was in the process of Raccoons's place, and was actually very similiar to the original Raccoon City, and was, therefore, named Raccoon City as well. The city had been completed in construction months before the Raccoon Forest incident.

Within the forest had been numerous cases of massive animals that had attacked people traveling through the woods. Suspects were apparently eaten. Alpha Team of STARS was sent to investigate as to why so many people had gone missing, and a distress signal was soon sent out shortly after they touched down. When Bravo Team arrived over the forest by helicopter, they noticed mass amounts of smoke lingering into the Summer night air.

When Bravo Team saw that no one was inside of the helicopter, they paniced, especially the wuss of the group, Brad. Frightened by a group of dogs that ambushed Bravo, he flew the helicopter back into the sky, and Bravo was forced to take shelter at a nearby mansion, where they learned, once more, of Umbrella's terrors.

* * *

6 months later...

The Umbrella mansion had been eradicated, and many STARS members went their separate ways when the news tried to take the blame on STARS, and they were forced, rather, to go into hiding. Claire Redfield, Chris's fraternal sister, rode into the new Raccoon City, looking for her brother, when she was overran by the undead. She was saved by rookie RPD's Leon S. Kennedy, who took a bullet to an assaulting zombie's head. They managed to later escape via an underground railroad system set up by Umbrella, but the horrors were still not behind them.

* * *

Several days later...

Jill had been temporarily living in an apartment on the other side of Raccoon when she heard of the incident where zombies piled into the streets. Frustrated, she loaded her handgun and walked into the streets, casually dressed, not ready for the fight she was about to encounter. Matt, a friend of Alice's, had been infected as of weeks prior and escaped in the confusion. He had evolved due to the T-virus that had been injected into his veins, and mutated into a tall, mangled creature. It's original purpose was to take out zombies, but because STARS members had been firing at it, thinking it was a threat, it's new objective changed to kill any STARS members, and the program could not be reversed. He stalked Jill at every corner. She and Carlos became close when he helped her escape before sunrise when an atomic bomb was dropped on the city and leveling several others nearby.

* * *

3 months later...

The terror seemed as though it were over, but it had just begun for Claire. She snuck into Brahm's Umbrella Facility when she heard rumors that her brother was being kept there. Though she fought hard, she was arrested and sent to a desert island as a prisoner, when the familiar horror strikes again..

(To see the rest, you'll have to play Resident Evil: Code Veronica X if you haven't already. THE END)


End file.
